


Imagine You're Pregnant Shorts

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Birth Fetish, Breeding Kink, Centaurs, Childbirth, Curses, Dragons, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, F/F, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Fpreg, Gen, Hyperpregnancy, Impregnation, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Monsters, Mpreg, Multi, Other, Oviposition, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Unplanned Pregnancy, Werewolves, labor fetish, multiples pregnancy, rapid pregnancy, unassisted birth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 29,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant
Summary: Short anonymous submissions, ten per chapter. Each chapter will have a variety of different subjects, so read at your own risk.





	1. Chapter 1

1\. You're a homophobic college girl but soon find out you have to be a surrogate for a rich lesbian couple to pay off you're tuition. But you like the both negative and positive attention you were getting at school. And lesbian couple spoiling you like a princess like feeding you, giving you're belly rubs and kisses, and pleasuring you both at the same time. At the end you were in a polyamorous relationship and you like it.

2\. Imagine you’re pregnant and have no idea. Your belly is too big for any of your shirts, finally popping the buttons on the biggest one you had. You’re hiding your concern about your rapidly growing gut, and try to brush it off as just getting fat.

3\. Imagine being pregnant for the first time, and your baby just kicked. All those confusing butterfly feelings are now a solid jab of limbs, and you are overcome with emotions.

4\. Imagine being pregnant and your car breaks down while you’re in labor. You’re forced to give birth in your car on the side of a desolate road with no one to help you.

5\. Imagine being pregnant and your car breaks down while you’re in labor. You’re forced to give birth in your car on the side of a desolate road with no one to help you.

6\. Imagine you’re pregnant through a curse and stealing away for your pregnancy, hiding it and becoming a recluse until you give birth. Living out in a cabin and all alone in the deep woods as your belly becomes so massive you almost can’t care for yourself.

7\. Imagine you’re pregnant with mutliples, and trapped at home during a snowstorm while going into labor. You can hardly move and may or may not have someone there to help you. Your water just broke and the wind is howling with your labored breathing.

8\. Imagine you’re pregnant with mutliples, and trapped at home during a snowstorm while going into labor. You can hardly move and may or may not have someone there to help you. Your water just broke and the wind is howling with your labored breathing.

9\. Imagine you’re pregnant and laying down with your shirt off, just watching your baby roll and kick underneath your skin

10\. Imagine you’re pregnant, but don’t know because you’ve always been heavy, and think your rounding belly is just from all the strange snacks you’ve been eating lately.


	2. Chapter 2

1\. Imagine you’re pregnant with multiples but had no idea, and are scared and alone in a motel room with this massive, alien-like sized belly, trying to hide the pains you’ve had all day. There is a wetness starting between your legs

2\. Imagine being pregnant and trying to hide it from the father, when you bump into each other one day. He hugs you and suddenly your baby(s) kicks against him.

3\. Imagine you’re pregnant and overdue with multiples and one day a gang of punks snatched you off the streets and hold you ransom. Legs and arms bound, a gag in your mouth, you’re terrified when alluva sudden you feel a white hot pain stab you in your humongous belly, forcing you to writhe like an eel on the floor. Something crowds between your legs. You go to push. only to realize you can’t spread your legs meanwhile the pressure keeps building and building inside as all your babies desperately want out.

4\. Imagine you're pregnant, but you're a transman and no one knows your afab, and you're terrified to have the baby but also terrified to let anyone, especially your new boyfriend, find out you're pregnant.

5\. Imagine you are pregnant. It is fall, and your largest, fuzziest sweater still doesn't cover enough of your gravid belly to ward off the chill. You can feel the breeze always tickling that bit of belly your sweater cannot cover; stirring the offspring within into semi-wakefullness.

6\. Imagine you are pregnant, and spectacularly gravid. You are the owner of your own shop, and even the minutae is difficult, what with your massive belly in the way of everything. Anytime you are near the counter, your belly gravidly and proudly sits atop the counter, as if it belongs there

7\. Imagine you´re pregnant and even after nine months you´re still pregnant. You can feel something big in your belly. It´s not human. You don´t know what to do and maybe after 18 months you feel how your child wants to come out. It´s big. And after few seconds you see that you give birth to a very long and big worm and right after you give birth to him, he impregnates you again

8\. Just imagine, you going to sleep and when you wake up you have a big belly. You don´t know what happened and suddenly something moves in your big belly

9\. Imagine being knocked up by a creature/monster and it cums in you, making your belly bulge out a lot, then you fall asleep. When you wake up, you get pains and your belly is bigger with something moving inside it. You were pregnant. The next months your belly just doesn't stop getting bigger and bigger to the point you where you can't even walk. One day you're lying in bed, groaning in pain because of your belly and watching the babies move inside it. Then your water breaks all of a sudden.

10\. Just imagine something impregnats you so that you give birth all three days to a non-humanoid-creature. You have to give birth until the day you will day and you will always have that big belly...


	3. Chapter 3

1\. He woke up to find that he couldn’t move. He looked down to see what was holding him back, and realized that his belly had grown immensely overnight. It was huge, swollen and heavy. He looked like he was pregnant with triplets. And it had him pinned down to the bed. He rubbed his belly slowly wondering what he was going to do.

2\. All you wanted was to be a student at the University... but its not a University. Its a birth farm... now you are forced to give birth to several children... somedays you give birth to one big... somedays to ten little and all they want is mommys milk while you feel that something fills up your belly again

3\. Imagine you with a nice and huge round pregnant belly, pushing and pushing. After thirty hours of hard labour, you nearly give up. You feel the head emerge from your raw entrance. You tear and cry out in pain.

4\. Just imagine you are pregnant..you have a huge belly. Its an amazing feeling to feel your nearly 10 children moving inside you and at some point you realize that you fallen in love with your babies... no matter that they are monsters

5\. Imagine you’re pregnant, and to help the back pain you take a hot bath. You are so relaxed that you barely feel your water break. You have to give birth to your babies in the tub alone, and your partner only gets home when you are about to push out the last baby.

6\. imagine you're heavily pregnant with 6 and have a boyfriend who's pregnant with 4. one night you two decide to fuck, your bellies bumping into each other with each thrust. once done, you two give each other pleasurable belly rubs and then you two fall asleep spooning each other, your boyfriends belly touching your back and his hands laying gently against your belly. once you two wake you decide to face each other with your bellies touching each other and the feelings of your babies moving.

7\. Imagine you're nine months pregnant. Your belly is low and you waddle when you walk. All you want is to give birth and feel the glorious pain of labour. Your partner and you decide to have sex, and your water breaks in the middle of doing so. You don't stop. He puts his hand over your belly and pumps faster and faster. You feel the pain begin after you orgasm.

8\. Imagine you’re pregnant, and your belly is so swollen and gravid with babies, that you need a special harness to keep your belly in shape and from having it knock over things

9\. Imagine being pregnant and having 6 babies. You're immediately pregnant again after that and give birth 5 months later to another 6. You're alone and all your babies are crying for mommy's milk.

10\. Imagine being far along in a multiples pregnancy. You wake up on your side (as it's the only way you can sleep anymore,) and open your eyes to see the great, round belly that has swelled out before you over the past months. With difficulty, you prop yourself up and swing your legs over the side of the bed. You hold your massive belly with both hands and groan as you stand up. You waddle towards the mirror and look at yourself, running your hands over that belly you wish you could keep forever.


	4. Chapter 4

1\. Imagine youre pregnant with multiples. 13 at least. Very large babies that you have to push out all by yourself because nobody is there to help. Laboring for 4 days straight with your big belly, unable to move from your bed because your so big

2\. Imagine you're pregnant with multiples and the only position to sleep in is a sitting position because it's impossible to get up again after lying down.

3\. Imagine you’re pregnant with multiples and you’re just about to pop, but you’re still spreading your ass cheeks for men who hire you as their prostitute because you can’t raise a baby without a decently paying job, let alone 4 babies.

4\. Imagine you're pregnant with twins, your belly is huge and round. You decide to take a bath, while you're in the bathtub your belly starts expanding with more babies. They move inside you nonstop.. You freak out at first but then you rub your belly with as much love as you did before for your new babies. With each kick you feel more and more excited to see your little ones.

5\. Just imagine you are pregnant with one big long worm... it comes out every night to drink your milk and after it isnt hungry anymore it slides back into your belly in his warm home

6\. Imagine being a tentacle creature's breeder and being in a constant arousal so its species can thrive again. The pregnancy lasts less than a day, but the birth is the best part. You are told what position to give birth in, and the offspring want to come out slowly. As you push, you build up to an orgasm, and when it comes out, you cum and gush hard and then push the afterbirth out as slowly as possible. The more you are bred, the more babies you produce.

7\. Imagine your wife is pregnant and you have a fight, you wake up with your wife's new dick in your ass and your belly huge with multiples.

8\. A contraction rips through you and your partner tries to rush you to the ER, but there's traffic. You scream and scream as the head begins to pop out, poking your jeans. You rip them off and pant and scream the whol to the hospital, the baby lodged on your pubic bone.

9\. At nine months, you can barely walk. You fell whilst trying to move about. On the ground, your water breaks. You go into labour on the floor, your humongous and rock hard belly contracts and you ache, crying out in pain as you labour alone. Expecting one, you're shocked when you birth five.

10\. Your huge beautiful belly hangs painfully low and you waddle around, slowly. You try to rush to the bathroom but end up peeing on yourself, so you didn't notice the fact that your water broke too. The first baby slips out during your bath, easily. The next three take twenty hours each to be born, each push as if you're birthing broken glass.


	5. Chapter 5

1\. Imagine you're pregnant and your partner has been killed by a murderer. Now the monster is after you and your child, and after calling 911 and waddling as fast as you can, dropping your phone and having no time to search for it, you hide in your closet, only to feel your water break when you bar the door...

2\. Imagine giving birth to tentacle offspring in front of a camera for millions to see. As you push, you move around in various positions to show everyone the big wet baby squeezing out of your pussy. As you push, you whisper seductively to your audience and tell them how good it feels to give birth, and when it slides out, you cum and then push the afterbirth out before turning the camera off and getting bred again.

3\. Imagine taking a pill for your headache, not knowing about the tiny little eggs tucked inside the gelcap you just swallowed. You wake up nauseous, your belly bulging with wriggling larval 'babies'.

4\. Imagine you’re pregnant and the “eggs” they said you’d be carrying turned out to just be one large egg. You look like a kiwi with an almost as big as you soft egg growing in your gut. It’s heavy and hurts no matter how you sit, pushing on all your organs and straining against your tired cervix after such a long gestation. You still have a few weeks until going into labor and will probably have to break your pelvis to allow the egg to pass through.

5\. Imagine you’re pregnant from a deal with a demon. He takes you somewhere you won’t be found for a month so he can fuck you raw while you gestate unholy monsters. Within the first week you’re looking pregnant with multiples. Fully gestated and ready to pop. Your unrelenting human skin absolutely shattered with bruises and split stretch marks. It hurts so bad but you have to hold up your end of the deal. 

The demon barely gives any assistance as you go into labor in the first week. Your belly is practically pulsing as your water breaks. He simply smiles and reminds you that you have the rest of the month with him.

6\. Imagine waking up, and you're pregnant, but you weren't before you went to bed. You can feel multiples moving and kicking and can barely get out of bed. Before you even make it to the stairs to get your phone, your water breaks, forcing you to birth babies and eggs alone.

7\. Imagine you're growing 4 babies inside you, and you already have 6. And you go to the doctor and he tells you you're going to have to birth them early, and you're relieved, because the sooner you have these babies, the sooner you can get pregnant again, next time hopefully with more than you have now.

8\. You are filled with semen... you dont know what grows inside you but you are sure that you do not carry a human baby... its something different and everyday your belly is a little bit bigger than suddelny you can feel that the thing inside you wants to come out as fast as it can and its too big to fit through your birth canal... alone in pain you dont know how to give birth to it

9\. Imagine being held captive by a mad man who treats you well but uses you as a sex slave constantly. You have no birth control and your body has a condition that makes you over ovulate and cannot stop ovulating when you become pregnant. You have no idea and despite only being there a few months your belly is already beach ball sized with a varying array of growing offspring at different ages.

10\. Imagine being pregnant with a cyborgs offspring. They unfortunately do not remember what it was like to be human before they were remade and its a heartwarming and fascinating experience for them to watch you grow heavy with their child. That little piece of human they were.


	6. Chapter 6

1\. Imagine being pregnant but as a werewolf. Your pregnancies are rapid like a dogs and always multiples. You realize you’re pregnant a week after your last transformation. Your clothes too that and belly swollen and rounded out. It’s your first time because you were careless and you flew away from society to finish out your pregnancy. Alone you must survive with your massive pup filled belly and give birth without assistance

2\. Imagine you get pregnant with litters, as soon as you birth one set you go out and get pregnant again. You always gave them up before, but this time around you promised yourself you'd keep them, and you feel a tinge of regret as you lie bedridden carrying 15 little pups inside your gigantically swollen belly.

3\. Imagine you have a perfectly round egg incubating inside your tummy. Anxious for it to hatch, you tilt your body back and forth, careful not to break it, and feeling the egg rolling gracefully inside your pregnant gut.

4\. Imagine being stranded on your back, belly taunt and heaving in pain as your womb bulges outward with a massive burst of growth. The head of your child strains your hips as the head crowns but fails to emerge. Two hours pass, until pressure builds in your womb and you expel a 17lb baby. Your body then bucks wildly as the next child's head breeches. In 6hrs, you sloppily give birth to 10 equally large babies that lay crying between your legs, umbilical cords attached. You drool, completely spent.

5\. Imagine you keep dreaming about centaurs, including a dream that one chased you down, grabbed you and fucked you full of thick potent cum. That morning you realize your belly has gotten a tiny bit bigger, and keeps on growing until you can hardly walk for the weight of your foal.

6\. Imagine it's time for a late-term ultrasound, making sure all the girls in your massive belly are big and healthy. Your tight pink tank top straining to contain what it can of your engorged breasts and enormous belly, stretch pants fighting against your extra-huge hips. You struggle to waddle out, your right hand on your lower back, your ringless left hand in front, the world's largest unwed mother. Everyone staring at the phrase, "Future Single Moms" stretched out in big letters on your belly.

7\. Imagine you're pregnant. 8 of them this time, but you're still in last place. All your brothers are having their fifth or sixth sets of 8 or 12. Your cousin had 18 last year. The rest of your family has 25 or 30 kids each, but you're stuck with a mediocre 12.

8\. Imagine you’re pregnant with multiples and trapped on a deserted island. All you have is a tight, tight tshirt that is receding from your belly very quickly, and a small pair of underwear. Your belly heaving outwards and growing quickly with your multiple babies. You anxiously wait to give birth alone.

9\. Imagine you have a condition that speeds up your pregnancy/adds new embryos everytime you orgasm. You can either hold off through the nine months, or continue to add to your womb and become so overfull and massive with babies.

10\. Imagine being held captive by an alien ruler, forced to carry their offspring. They fuck you everyday and fill you with a new embryo each day. They grow rapidly and by the end of the first week you look nine months already. The inform you that you have at least a month until the first one is ready to be born. You’re so swollen already…


	7. Chapter 7

1\. Imagine being in a relationship with a very powerful witch who really wants to see you big and pregnant with their offspring. One day the witch gives you a potion to drink and taking a small swig you feel your belly tighten up with the addition of a baby. But the more you drink the more babies you add so you down the whole bottle and you both just sit there and watch your belly grow to great sizes and squirm with the quickly growing brood inside you.

2\. Imagine being home alone and suddenly there's a knock on your door. When you open it you don't see anyone there but a mysterious package in sitting just at your feet. You take it in and when you open it there is a necklace inside with no note as to why it was there. You put it on as you go to bed and the next morning you feel a surprisingly heavy weight on your stomach and sharp kicks against your ribs.

3\. Imagine being pregnant with a gods offspring who, treats you well, but whenever you disobey him, he impregnates with with another two children, and so, you disobey quite often.

4\. Imagine you're pregnant, and that after finishing all the day's cleaning, you wait around in your huge, empty house rubbing your 12-baby-housing belly, anxious for your husband to get home so you can fuck him.

5\. Imagine you're pregnant with 12 little babies. As a centaur, your equine half can carry a dozen offspring at a time, and your pregnancies are short, 5 to 6 months, your belly hangs so widely and so low that it's getting hard to walk in these last few weeks.

6\. Imagine you're pregnant with octuples. Nine months along, you and your 10-baby pregnant boyfriend, a measly 8 months along, are going at it like bunnies because he and you want to be pregnant with each other forever.

7\. Imagine being in a breeding program and you're the best out of them all, always having the most babies and the biggest belly. This time around you get breed by 12 breeders, one after the other. With each one your belly fills with 8-10 children all squirmy and very much alive. You lay back and watch your gigantic belly wiggle and writhe with so many children you can't even begin to count.

8\. Imagine being a pregnant centaur and depending on how you got pregnant you either have an extremely long delivery or an extra internal birth. You either carry your baby up in your first abdomen and then go through the process of pushing it all the way through your second womb in your lower body to finish gestating. Or carry your baby until its absolutely massive up in your first abdomen, then go through the long painful process of pushing them out when theyre ready to be born. Double the pain, or long indescribable pain of a huge baby.

9\. You started out a common knight; your mission as you set out for his castle was to slay the wizard, who was said to be a horrible and manipulative monster. No one who had gone up there returned. When you open his gates, you're greeted by him, quite handsome in reality, in a wizard's cloak. When he opens it, you see his cock and you're under its spell. He impregnates you and you live with him in his castle, toy to him and his magic cock and one of his many conquests, and mothers of his children.

10\. Imagine you're 8 weeks, and the doctor still can't count all your babies. Suddenly, your belly starts having huge growth spurts every other waking hour, and after barely 3 days, you go to the doctor carrying a yoga ball of a pregnancy under your shirt. Your doctor tells you that you've got over two dozen little boys growing at an increasingly rapid state. You spend the rest of your pregnancy bedridden, your belly steadily growing more than half a foot in circumference every day.


	8. Chapter 8

1\. Imagine you're pregnant after volunteering at a health center. You're mate has left you and your friends are your support for the time being. Nearing your eighth month, your friends throw you a (late) baby shower. You are having fun, but during the party, your water breaks....

2\. Imagine you're pregnant, but have a mutation that makes your pregnancies advance at 8x the normal rate. Rather than wait an entire 40 weeks, you are full term and ready to deliver after just five. Your belly expands rapidly, daily, and while your womb might be able to take the rapid changes, the rest of your body might not have caught up, which promises a difficult labor when the time comes.

3\. Imagine you work as a breeding cow for a group of humans that are trying to repopulate a planet. They put you on fertility drugs to make the pregnancies yield more, faster. After you start taking the drugs, you're pumped full of semen by the males. Your belly increases inches every day. The staff looks after you, and they have an especially well endowed member to keep up with your hormones. Every 5 months, you birth as many as 50 children, only to begin the next term the day after.

4\. Imagine being pregnant with a monster. As it grows, your belly becomes more transparent. You watch the creature move and grow in horror as you get closer to your due date.

5\. Imagine you're being impregnanted and he pumps your belly so full of sperm it sticks out a lot and then nine months later your in the hospital with your belly huge and a about sixty babies slide out of your big pussy

6\. Imagine you're the king of a nation being invaded by aliens. The aliens capture you and impregnate you, and, as you grow heavier by the day with a baby half your size at birth, the nation surrenders and you're joined by your companions in maternity, eternally the breeding slaves of the invaders.

7\. Image you’re pregnant with a dragon’s egg. It grows quickly and is massive in your belly, shell hardening underneath your skin and making it impossible for you to bend at all. The labor comes quickly and being so large, solid, and unyeilding, your pelvis breaks trying to widen to push out this gian egg. The fathering dragon protects you and keeps watch over you but can do nothing to help the egg pass

8\. Imagine one of Santa's elves snuck onto the sleigh on Christmas Eve and impregnate all the single women as Santa made his trip around the world

9\. Imagine you wake up feeling sick and you go to the doctor to find out what's wrong. He tells you you're actually a male hermaphrodite and as such, you immediately run to your boyfriend and have so much sex your belly is bulging with cum. A month later, you're already showing and the ultra sound shows you're pregnant with quadruplets.

10\. Imagine you are training to be part of a breeding cult that will repopulate the world. Your first task is to carry triplets past term and to birth them by yourself all natural. Increasing each task with each pregnancy until eventually you get to the last task and you are made to carry 20 babies in complete isolation you carry them past term and birth them out after six days of labor all by yourself. Then you are ready for the real fun as a full time breeder.


	9. Chapter 9

1\. Imagine you have 17 babies trying to force their way out. It's been 11 months and you're so big that your belly drags on the floor when you stand up. The weight of the babies took a huge toll on your small body and just breathing burns every inch of your body. Nobody is home when it comes time to labor so you just sit there pushing out the babies all ranging from 12-19 pounds. It takes 4 days to labour and when your done you're completely spent. Ready to die

2\. Imagine your held captive by your manic boyfriend with an intense pregnancy fetish, he stuffs you with fertility drugs and you become pregnant with 13 huge babies. Your pregnancy is very rapid and by 3 days your belly is the size of a yoga ball, your boyfriend reminds you that there is still another 4 months to go as he fucks you senselessly every second of the day

3\. Imagine you're the first women to vaginally deliver 6 babies, all huge enough that they are the size of 3 year old children. Imagine you're husband holding your hand and helping you push those babies out in your small bathtub in your small bathroom

4\. Imagine you have triplets in your giant firm and tight belly, every night you ride your boyfriend cowgirl style and your big belly and giant tits bounce up and down on your boyfriend as he rubs his hands and younger all over your giant belly

5\. Imagine a demon taking control of your body, forcing tens of millions creatures into you. Your belly so big that there's literally nothing for you to do but sit against a house as the whole comes to admire and rub there hands all over your huge belly

6\. Imagine being a shapeshifter and you have sex with your partner as multiple different people and after 9 months you rub your big old belly, would during how many different babies you're having.

7\. Imagine you're pregnant with your tenth set of multiples. You and your partner fuck constantly, and because of your beliefs you don't use protection or abortion, so you just keep on getting pregnant until you can't anymore.

8\. Imagine youre pregnant, but you dont suffer from any of the painful aspects of it. No painful contractions, a painless birth, the works. But in return, you carry WAY more babies than you would otherwise, leaving your belly rapidly swelling to ENORMOUS sizes, to the point where you've become known in some circles as 'The Human Termite Queen'

9\. Imagine you're a ftm and scared to have sex with your boyfriend, not wanting to get pregnant. A drunken night of sex later you fall pregnant and you cry but as the months go by you fall in love with your belly and can't wait to get pregnant again.

10\. Imagine you, your best friend, and his wife have one hell of a night together on their honeymoon, and she's even expecting to get pregnant. When the three of you get home a week later, she's disappointed to see a negative pregnancy test- but you're feeling sick. On a whim, she tests it on you. You find out that you're carrying your best friend and his wife's baby, and you're all astounded. The two of them welcome you and your growing belly into the family with open arms.


	10. Chapter 10

1\. Youre a tiny alien, your human masters only companion on long voyages. Eventually he gets sick of your mouth and hands, and pins you down on the bed, desperate for the real thing and ignoring your warnings. You wake up the next day swollen with human eggs, feeling heavy and sick, and you can't even button your uniform. As your belly grows with his offspring, he starts having to carry you, as you're way too heavy to walk.

2\. Imagine a giant spider catching you and injecting you with a venom that makes you very resiliant and fertile before filling you up with cum. Over the course of the next couple weeks your belly swells with eggs to the point where you can barely move. Then after you're done laying each and every one, the spider repeats the process and continues to do so, making you into a breeder for it's young.

3\. Imagine your pussy started acting as a vacuum when it came close to a cock. After going out to a bar, you bring a guy home and get it on. Your pussy literally forces his balls to make more cum as he penetrates you, and his balls get sucked totally dry by your cursed nether regions. The thing you don't know is that the vacuum is in your ovaries, so all his sperm gets sucked into them. All the babies move to your uterus and you're in shock 2 days later when your belly is triple the size it was.

4\. Imagine you're impregnated by something you don't know. A voice shrieks in your ears and you notice your overdue stomach glows and it gives you contractions, and suddenly you gasp as a gush of water flows from you.

5\. Imagine you're a princess in a foreign court. You barely speak the language, but when you arrived, you felt the eyes of the king lingering on your nubile form. Within weeks, he bent you over a chair and you had to deal with the queen's fury as your belly swells up with her husband's bastards, shaming her own barren womb.

6\. Imagine you're a scientist who is researching about the place was assigned to you. You got lost and stumbles onto something hard, it was a necklace. Curious, you wore it. Then a few walks and searches later, you feel heavy and noticed that you were around 7 montjs pregnant and it grows more and more. That's when you realize that the necklace was a fetility necklace.

7\. Imagine you're a catgirl and pregnant with 12 litters of kits. You're in labor but you managed to call your midwife. 20 minutes had passed and she wasn't there yet, so you go outside in the balcony for fresh air. You feel the contractions are getting worse so it's time to back, unfortunately the door was locked and the head of your kit has already dropped to your canal.

8\. Imagine you're in labor and they put you on a milking machine. You have to produce a certain amount or they will will get the tentacles our to shove eggs into you.

9\. Imagine you're a scientist working on a fertility treatment. Your boyfriend, not pleased by how much you're working from home, tries to convince you to come to bed with a surprise handjob. Your hand slips, and the fertility drug hits both of you, knocking you out cold. When you wake up, your belly is swollen horribly, as is his. You estimate yourselves to be about 7 months along, but you have no idea what's growing inside you.

10\. Imagine you're pregnant with a gremlin like creature and every time you drink water the life inside your already gravid belly multiplies leaving you with an enormous painfully full belly by the end of your pregnancy


	11. Chapter 11

1\. Imagine you're pregnant with twins and your stomach grows very large over the course of nine months, you feel your babies kick you constantly, and when your water breaks suddenly while you are at home, you are left to give birth alone to your babies

2\. Imagine you're a human omega, and you're heavily pregnant with a litter of triplets. The alpha who knocked you up is supportive, and takes good care of you, but in the end, that doesn't make it much better, because it's still you who has to carry them around for 9 months, and go through labor and birth. Due to all the care you've been getting, the babies are healthy, but large, each of them weighing a good 8 - 8.5 lbs, and it takes over 30 painful hours until they're all out.

3\. Imagine you're gang raped and impregnated by aliens. Your pregnancy lasts one year and your breasts grow a cup size every month. After you deliver 20 babies in a week of labor, you discover your breast milk is poison to them. You can't hold your babies due to the size of your gigantic breasts that are still filling up with milk by the quarts every 4 hours. The aliens are attracted to you in this condition and take turns trying to get you pregnant again for days until your breasts explode.

4\. Imagine you’re pregnant stranded on an island. You count down the days as your belly keeps growing. Your clothes too tight to wear anymore as you wait for the inevitable birth

5\. imagine your a football player who doesn't realize you are pregnant. you think your belly is b/c of the weight coach wants you to gain. you get tackled hard in practice one day and start having pains. the coach sends you to the locker room and you realize what's happening to you. just then your worried teammate (who got you preg) comes looking for you and finds you just as your water breaks. what you don't realize yet is that your preg with more than one baby.

6\. Imagine you got pregnant by a guy who left town and has been gone for nine months where you couldn't reach him. When you hear he's coming back you go to meet him to tell him you're pregnant with his babies. Only the minute you lay eyes on him again you go into labor and your water breaks and he has to help you give birth after just learning that you were pregnant with his children at all.

7\. Imagine your wife has been impregnated with a very large maggot and you're at her bedside. You can only watch as she screams and her stomach with the infant sized maggot inside wobbles insistently. This maggot wants out and quick regardless of how her body will cope. As you move from her bedside and take a close look at her pussy, the slippery, heavy maggot comes out right into your arms.

8\. Imagine being 9 months pregnant and about to pop. Your boyfriend wants to have sex before the baby. You decide to wear something sexy, that will flaunt your belly. He loves your belly, he takes top for most but then you take it. He can't keep his hands off your belly and DD breasts. With your big belly it makes it hard to have sex. After your exhausted he fingers you after he give you a long belly rub even trying to jiggle it to make the baby move.

9\. Imagine you work for a breeding company and you’re pregnant with ten massive babies.

The company is pleased with you and assigns your first birth to the state fair where you are tied up and any man can fuck you while you give birth to the ten massive bastards in your womb.

When your labor comes, 15 men have bought tickets to fuck you senseless while attempting to push out the spawn inside you.

As one of the men come, he notices you trying to push out one of the bodies, and forced his dick inside you, pushing it all the way back into your womb. He forces you to push the baby out with his massive cock inside you.

You finishing birthing with his 6 inch cock inside your canal, where he gets you pregnant immediately after you finish birthing.

10\. Imagine you're one of the most feared pirates in the world but you've been hiding your pregnancy for a long, long voyage only to go into labor during an attack or a terrible storm.


	12. Chapter 12

1\. Imagine your centaur friend, whom you had sex with. Sometime after your 'meetup', they confront you. They are pregnant. In both wombs. You help them, failing to realize you are pregnant too until you and your friends waters break the same day.

2\. Imagine you're a businessperson, ceo of your company. In your dealings, you screw over a shapeshifting sorcerer. They follow you to a meeting, and at the worst possible time, they hex you. Your stomach swells, and you go into labor, birthing twins.

3\. Imagine your womb is crammed taunt a centaur foal--1 year, three months. It's body bulges from inside your stretched belly, shaming you as you struggle to walk. Your belly sags down, heavy and ripe--5 months overdue. Yet child inside you shifts. You move your hands over your belly, aroused. Your back is curved as you display your overstuffed belly. You parade for 3 more months before you give birth. The foal emerges legs first, messily--But you're still pregnant with his sister 3 months due.

4\. Imagine you have a one night stand, with a werewolf best friend. They knock you up by accident, and agree to take the baby off your hands when it's born. Little did either of you know, that his being a werewolf made it so you'd have a litter. You grow exponentially throughout, and you can barely move by the time labor comes, and you finally birth twelve little werewolf babies.

5\. Imagine you are stranded on an island, after you're cruise shipwrecked. You discover a ruined old house, which you decide to take shelter in. The home, however, is cursed. If the person that enters is fertile, they will become pregnant the moment they enter, and have to deal with the inevitable birth.

6\. Imagine you’re pregnant on Halloween. You paint your huge, heavy, stretch marked belly up as a pumpkin and go trick or treating. You go into labor while out and eventually give birth in an alleyway surrounded by all the spooky sounds and happy trick or treaters making noise in the background. You push your “pumpkin seed” out into your candy bag. Don’t forget to scoop the guts out of that jack-o-lanturn

7\. Imagine you're an explorer, cutting your way through the uncomfortably steamy jungle. You stumble upon a long-forgotten tribe, nestled deep within the trees. The twist? They're all hermaphrodites. When they stop fucking each other long enough to notice you, they invite you to sit and eat, and to introduce you to the chieftess. She takes a shine to you, and she instates you as her personal servant and sex partner. You adapt to your life as a breeder.

8\. Imagine you're 9 months pregnant and currently in labor. You could only moan, whimper and scream at every contraction and worse. Your husband couldn't do anything but to help make you comfortable and watch you suffer.

9\. Imagine you fall in love with a vampire, and after a few years of being together, you agree to have a child with him. What you don’t realize is him being not fully human, his people’s children are usually born in multiples. After just a few weeks, you’re already huge and feel his children kicking inside your giant belly. Each night your mate lays in bed next to you, rubbing your round, squirming tummy. Your guess is at least 10 babies growing inside of you. 

10\. Imagine youre bf is a huge alien, 8'9". A year after you get together, youre belly has begun to bulge from youre frame. You crave meat. You only realize youre pregnant when your water breaks and his colossal, yoga ball size egg tries to come out.


	13. Chapter 13

1\. Imagine being a daring, high class thief who gets caught stealing from a powerful crime boss. He tracks you down, captures you, and says that in return for him sparing you, you'll make amends by becoming pregnant with his children. As many as he wants, no matter how many that turns out to be.

2\. Imagine you're abducted and held captive by backwoods hillbilly men who have big procreation plans in store for you. For the remainder of your childbearing years there will never be another day you aren't laying pregnant, giving birth, and immediately impregnated again breeding an army of hillbilly babies for them.

3\. you unknowingly ingest alien eggs. during the night they grow and hatch in your belly. you wake up to a gurgling wriggling bloated belly. you rush to the doctor. the doctor examines your squirming gut and does an ultrasound and sees the creatures in your belly. get them out of me! you scream. he refuses to. he wants to study you. you're strapped to a bed and all you can do is lay there while the aliens grow and wriggle inside your big bloated belly

4\. Imagine you’re very pregnant but the doctors won’t allow you to give birth. Six times a head tried to crown between your legs but the hospital aides had to shove the baby back in and inject you with more labor suppressants. When you finally give birth, the babies are so large, two attendant need to hold your legs apart wide while another put pressure on your belly. The massive babies strain out of your birth canal until five healthy babies lay in a pile between your thighs with cords attached.

5\. you're staying in the hospital over night because of bad belly pains. you wake up to a small but bulging tummy under the thin blanket. you call a nurse to take look. the nurse lowers the blanket and lifts up your hospital gown. she feels around your tummy and listens to it with a stethoscope. she decides you need an ultrasound. as your bed is wheeled down the hall,cradling your belly, you think you feel something move from within. you wonder what could be going on inside your swollen belly

6\. Imagine you can’t control when and where you give birth, your belly can out of nowhere grow massive and heavy with multiple babies. 

When you give birth the babies practically force their way out of your body from the pressure of the rapid growth of so many babies inside your womb. You could be walking and your belly would start growing larger and larger until you could feel you could not. After that, all you can do is stop where you are, spread your legs and struggle to give birth again. 

You’ve given birth at least once a day up to 5 times a day, from between 6 to 18 babies and more each time. You’ve already given birth to 35 this time you don’t feel empty. 

In fact you feel heavier. 

This time, it probably won’t stop. Your hundreds of identical children move you to a room and take the babies when you’ve birthed for the colony. Even the 652nd baby doesn’t feel like another you’re struggling to heave from your womb, it feels like the first and it doesn’t get easier only bigger. 

7\. Youre tied up in the woods as a sacrifice for a werewolf plagueing your village. Instead of killing you, the beast fucks you, and youre stomach swells rapidly with his pups. He watches you struggle to birth, only to knock you up again as you finish.

8\. your house is haunted by a demon. one day it appears and flies into your mouth and down your throat. you clutch your belly as it bulges when the demon enters it. your gut is pulsing and the movement from the inside is horrifying. you know no one would believe that there's a demon inside your belly so you'll just have to wait for it to get out on its own

9\. This is a world where inductions and c-sections do not exist, so all you can do is wait. All day, everyday, all you do is lay in bed and watch as the babies squirm and kick in your growing stomach. 

The day before the labour starts, the children squirm and kick so much that all you do is roll around as you moan and groan because you are so uncomfortable. 

You can feel the children slide slowly down to your birth canal as you moan and rub your hands up and down your gigantic stomach. 

Finally, the next day, your water finally breaks and you begin to feel contractions. They are horrible and agonizing, and you dilate extremely slowly. 

All of the hospital aids try to help, but all they can do is take off all your clothes and rub their hands up and down your incredibly huge belly. Finally, you are 10 centimeters. 

It takes two aides to hold your massive thighs apart, while another applies pressure to you stomach. It takes 7 hours for all the babies to strain out of your birth canal. 

After it’s all over, you fall asleep with 8 babies in between your legs, cords still attached.

10\. Imagine you have 9 giant babies pushing their way out Three doctors have to hold up your belly to get access to your vagina and your legs are stretched apart by stirrups Your hips are practically shattered by the giant babies, 13 to 14 pounds each and by the time you think your done a surprise baby 10 is the biggest yet and baby 11 is holding onto its leg and in a minute you slowly push out two more big babies. The doctors leave you and you lay on the bed with 11 babies crying between your legs


	14. Chapter 14

1\. Imagine you’re an 18 year old, and you are approached by an attractive new substitute teacher, who asks you to see them after class. You two flirt for only a moment before they kiss you. They pull down your skirt, and reveal their own crotch. 

To your surprise, in place of human parts, they have a very lengthy tentacle like appendage. They explain they are of a near extinct alien species hiding out on earth. They found you lovely, and couldn’t help themselves, and here you were. 

Decidedly unfazed, you assure them to continue, and they don’t hesitate at all. Their appendage slides inside with ease, and release an aphrodisiac. Blinded by lust and straddling them, you beg for them to stuff you full. 

Sometime after, you clean up and head to your last class with the pass the given you. You settle down in you desk and attempt to pay attention when you feel churning in your belly. You press a hand to it only to find it beginning to swell. 

The swelling is rapid, and you huff madly as you try to hide it and your discomfort, but to no avail, as within 5 minutes it’s grown enough to look like it’s in its third trimester, still growing with no sign of stopping.

2\. You find a necklace buried deep in the ground and you show it to your supervisor. He says it’s worthless and they have many more like it. You can keep it, he says, so you go back to work with the necklace around your neck. you keep it on every day for 5 months you love it so much and one day you notice a small bump. You press down on it wondering what could have caused it. 

You ignore the small bump, and having decided that you’ve just put on some weight you go to work like normal. 

1 month later when you begin to get worried. The bump is getting bigger and bigger and you don’t know what has caused it when you feel something inside. it was a kick! you realise that you are pregnant and you are very scared. you decide to take the necklace off for the first time since you found it and suddenly the bump disappears! 

You put the necklace back on and almost immediately you belly swells up again. over the next few months you wear the necklace on and off, enjoying being able to come home, put the necklace on and feel the weight of your huge, round belly. you feel so swollen now that you can barely move and you love it. you spend most days in bed with the necklace on and your gigantic belly stretched out in front of you. 

3\. Imagine you’re a man and you’ve agreed to be impregnated with a lab creature for a sum of money. 

It’s more than what you bargained for when it starts leaching off all the nutrients in your body while the creature grows strong and your belly massive. 

As the months go by the creature rolls around and your stomach ripples. The rest of your body goes weaker just supporting and providing for it. You have no choice but to eat non-stop to keep yourself alive. 

Suddenly while under the scientists care the creature starts to descend into your pelvis and pushes against your anal opening. 

The scientists can’t help with the birthing as they don’t know how. Your pelvis breaks in the process of pushing the creature out. 

The creature shows no mercy on you while it comes through your anus and rips it wide open. The moment it makes it’s way out you haven’t felt more relieved. Your body is a wreak, but you’re thankful the parasite is out.

4\. Imagine going surfing, only to get captured by a beautiful, long-haired merman with a winding tail. He props you up against a rough outcropping of rock, kisses you hard, before penetrating you.

The lovely mermaid fucks you rough, pinning you to the rock again and again with his thrusts. After he’s finished with you, he pulls you into the water and makes you down a vibrant, iridescent potion. As you swallow, your belly begins to grow. 

Your belly grows from the potion, thrashing with young. Though painful, they come out quickly after labor sets in but show no sign of stopping even after 12 are born. By the end you have had 26. The merman decides to take you forever as his breeder. 

5\. Imagine you’re in a lesbian marriage with a transwoman. She’s been on hormones for ages so you think you can’t get pregnant, and that breaks both your hearts… But then one day you realize your tummy is looking rounder than usual.

She rushes off to buy you a pregnancy test… That night, you stay up having celebratory sex because you’re so happy at the result. Nine months later, you give birth to twins. Holding a baby, she kisses you and whispers, Let’s have two more! 

6\. Imagine you’re pregnant and the father’s wife finds out. Turns out she doesn’t mind her husband knocking up his femboi secretary, and in fact welcomes you into the family with open arms. She insists you move into their home. 

you spend your days waddling around their house wearing nothing but a see through nightie. Your lover’s wife fucks your ass with her strapon, milking your prostate all day long. Your lover fucks both of you when he gets home. 

7\. Imagine you’re pregnant with multiples and just about ready to hit full term, and your partner keeps fussing over you. They encourage you to eat huge meals to make sure the babies are getting enough food, and you really can’t bring yourself to say no, since it’s helping your partner keep calm.

Every night, you go to bed with your stomach stuffed to the brim with food and weighing down on your gravid womb, your belly looking several inches rounder than before you ate and so full you really feel like you might burst.

8\. Imagine being the daughter of a king who want you to give him a grandson so he can have an heir because the king is sickly and does not want to die without a direct male heir.

However he believes no man will marry you so he hires a wizard to impregnate you with a potion, you unknown to your father make a deal with the wizard to make sure all you have is daughters(so you don’t have your sons be corrupted by him and you know the king will live your daughters alone. 

The wizard agrees to it since he feels sorry for you but you will have to be his wife after he the king dies. 

You get impregnated and give birth to daughters every 9 months for years. It seems that the king will never be dead and you will always be pregnant because the king is determined to get his male heir.

9\. Imagine you’re a queen, and you’ve long wanted babies but you can’t have any. You go to a wizard who says he can give you children that are part of each of their parents, but the drawbacks included the possibility of mystery side effects and a high chance that the method would yield more than a dozen children. When you and your king agree, the wizard gives you both a potion to drink before bed. You drink it, and you wake up in totally different circumstances. 

You feel a very large cock weighing down on your crotch, and discover it is yours. When you look over to see the king, his belly has grown to un fathomable size and his nether regions have swapped just as yours have. Though both in shock, you understand what these side effects meant. Your king almost becomes your queen, wearing more of your clothing in maternity, waiting around for you to come back to please his newly hungry pussy, and patiently awaiting the labor to start. 

And just as your husband becomes your wife while waiting to birth his dozens, you become his king, defending and catering to him. Every chance you get you stick your seemingly constantly hard cock into his waiting pussy up until he goes into labor. The first ones are difficult, he pushes with agony. After ten, it isn’t so bad. Three days straight of labor and forty seven babies later, you know that the new mother is enjoying her queenhood. You know that you’re king now. 

10\. Imagine sitting on a giant dick while pushing out three big big babies. It might help when orgasming through each birth. But it just become uncomfortable as you push out big babies and milk is spurting out of your boobs


	15. Chapter 15

1\. you wake up laying on a table naked in the dark. you can't see anything and you're strapped down. you can feel that your belly is bulging. a load rumble comes from inside your gut and you feel a flurry of movement from within. there's something alive in your belly. you then feel hands on either side of your pregnant belly. fingers press in gently in different areas as if examining it. a hand is placed on your lower belly and rubs in a circle calming the creature inside

2\. You have a one night stand, and unknowingly become pregnant. Your stomach bulges out of your tiny frame. You start to crave meat, even though you’re a vegetarian. One day you feel a popping sensation and fluid rushing down your leg as you feel something in your stomach fall. Now you are left to squeeze the huge, yoga ball sized alien egg out of you asshole

3\. Imagine you are a 3rd grade teacher and you go into labor at school. Your kids are out at recess and your to embarrassed to ask for any help so you go into the bathroom made for childern and sit on the tiny toliet, squeezing out two babies in twenty minutes. You pass out from the loss of blood and the principal, your boss, finds you. With two screaming infants between your legs and another surprise baby with its head sticking between your legs

4\. imagine have a one night stand with your friend , not knowing they are a werewolf. You later find out your pregnant , but you're five months along , but you look like you're overdue with four babies, you wonder why this had to be , that you were now struggling to get on you clothes , that is , until you can feel multiple scratching sensations some within your huge belly. And then you feel another sharp pain , but it's different. You end up giving birth to 10 big , healthy , werewolf pups.

5\. Imagine you are in a desert cabin on your hands and knees while babies push out one after another. One is tearing your vagina apart while the rest kick away fighting to see who comes out next. Your belly is smashed up against the floor and your not even sure how many babies are in you. Nobody is there to help you. You are just stuck pushing out baby after baby. An endless feat, but you realize once your finished how much you loved doing that, and immediately find more ways to have lots of babies

6\. Imagine you’re pregnant with many children, but the hospital does not want you to give birth, deciding to see what will happen if you are kept 6 months overdue. The birth suppressants that they are giving you make it painless if you take them everyday. One day when you are about two months away until when they will let you give birth, the nurse forgets to give you your birth suppressant, so the birth begins. You thought that the doctor would let you give birth, but he makes you suffer through the labor for the next two months. Whenever the babies try to crown, the aides push them back. Finally, you are permitted to give birth. But before they measure your stomach, a massive 90 inches because you have had to wait so long to give birth, the aides have to help. Two hold your massive thighs wide apart, one has to apply so much pressure to your stomach that they have to put all their weight on your stomach, and another has to take care of each of the babies. After a long birth of 9 hours, 8 massive babies lay in between your huge thighs.

7\. Imagine a sharkboy and was pregnant with a litter of baby sharks. Sharks have 2 uteruses, so he’d be doubly pregnant with babies packed in each one and absolutely huge. With all of them constantly in there eating each other.

Pregnant sharks are also constantly producing eggs inside those wombs for the babies to eat, so he’d be constantly getting bigger with eggs + babies as well. (They dont have amniotic fluid, all that space for fluid is packed solid with eggs.) So imagine his huge belly filled with hardshelled eggs, large and small babies, all constantly shifting and sliding around in there. Eggs pressing up against his skin and bulging out, and babies squirming. He’d have more eggs everyday.

Shark pregnancies also end up with only 2-3 very large babies that have eaten all the eggs and other babies so the movements would be incredibly powerful near the end.

Some of the small babies leave on their own ahead of the due date to avoid getting eaten in the womb, so he’d no control over occasional birth, and a few babies would slip out on their own once in a while. It’d really humiliating to be so pregnant that he’d have babies randomly falling out as he’s swimming around, like he doesnt have the power to hold it all in, and cant help it. The babies that slip out dont offer any relief cuz his wombs would immediately produce eggs to fill up that space and feed the ones still inside. 

So he’d swim around hugely pregnant with babies falling out for months and months, and then in the end be full of these huge powerful babies that bruise with every movement, all the way until labor and birth. Imagine him screaming and pushing out these huge babies out of his huge and bruised belly while more struggle powerfully inside.

Can you imagine him getting stranded on the beach or something and having to pull himself and his huge, heavy, constantly struggling belly back into the ocean, only with his arms. He’s used to water holding him up, and the gravity on land is nearly making him pop. Veins start to pop out on his huge abused babysack, and the skin is barely holding together, and he’s pulling himself back into the ocean on his arms and and having babies slip out all every few feet. 

8\. Imagine you’re impregnated by aliens one night but you’re too sleepy to fight back passing it off as a dream as your belly is pumped full of eggs.

You try your best to enjoy the dream which feels so real, every egg feels as if it is actually being pushed inside of you, expanding you canal as it finds its way into your belly filling you up nicely until you have a total of 6 softball size eggs in your belly weighing it down and giving it a new distinctly round shape, hard to the touch.

You wake up the next morning almost wishing it were more than a dream, to find that it was as your belly is so heavily pregnant that you can’t stand, so taut and stretched you look twice the size of a woman overdue with triplets.

Then you feel sharp popping sensation and feel liquid run down your leg, and are compelled to push the now massive clutch is now ready to be born, you’re just not sure you’re ready give birth. 

9\. Imagine you’re raising snakes for breeding and you can’t afford an extra heat lamp for the eggs when the time comes, so you’re forced to use your own body to incubate the clutch. 

You carry all the eggs to term and one day you feel a sudden flurry of movement from within your massively heavy belly and you realise what has happened and that the eggs have hatched inside you, soon you’re going to finally meet the result of all your hard work as a breeder

10\. you're one of the only girls working at an office, and one evening, when you happen to be one of the last to leave, all of the guy employees still there grab you and prop you up and tie you down so they can all have a go at you. you were told that if you ever reported the incident, you'd be blackballed and never be able to get a job better than a waitress. you end up getting pregnant, and have to grow till you're overdue wondering who the father is.


	16. Chapter 16

1\. Imagine you and the rest of the human race are rescued by aliens from a post apocalyptic world. They have no use you you so they relocate you to an abandoned planet. For some reason they decided you will be the new ruler of the human race and for that you need an heir. 

They steal you away and you have no idea what is going to happen before you know it there is something between your legs fluid rushes into your womb. Then they remove that tube from you legs. 

That was the easy part.

Something bigger and rounder is shoved into you, a trigger is pulled and you have the most intense orgasm of you life and this repeated over and over until your stomach starts to swell and your heir is making your belly rounder and rounder. 

You stay swollen and are reunited with your friends and almost boyfriend. They assume the child has human origins. You do not admit they you don’t know for fact the baby is human. After the long public and humiliating birth you arrive on planet. 

With awe and respect you take you place a ruler with your new born daughter as you heir. The almost boyfriend becomes your consort and you raise you daughter to be a strong and steady ruler, like you were.

2\. Imagine that you are a man about to give birth. You have to hold on to your lover as the baby crowns, panting as your cock and balls hang down. You can feel the baby pushing out, slowly but surely, your heart racing and eyes tearing up from both pain and joy. You would do this over and over again for the feeling of walking around with a new life inside you.

3\. You’ve been kidnapped by mutant mountain men and held captive as mere breeding stock. You’re completely nude tied to an old rusty bed. 

You’re panting and screaming heavily in labor. The disfigured father gazes and caresses upon your rippling stomach caring nothing but for his child. He sits between your legs and spreads them further to see the crowning. 

You can tell the baby is quite massive in size. Your pussy splits open as the head comes through. The father grows impatient and snatches the baby by the head and pulls him out, also removing the umbilical cord and dragging the placenta out by hand. 

You’ve made quite an ungodly creation. He kisses your forehead as thanks for your breeding services and exits the room baby and afterbirth in hand.

4\. Imagine being a male witch who is a slave to a confederate general. The general has no idea you’re a powerful witch and can do pretty much anything you want but your so in love with him that you stay a slave. Not to mention you’re his only slave because he has no kids or family. And even though he hates war and slavery he fights just because. So you make a potion that will allow you to become pregnant and you seduce him one night after drinking the potion. soon you feel the potions effects and it’s not long before your belly starts to grow. Eventually the War ends (because the south lost and slavery is stupid) that you tell him who you really are and that your carrying his first born child. 

5\. Imagine you’re pregnant with triplets when you get cursed. Every calorie you eat immediately shows up in your belly. By the time you’re due, you’re bedridden with a massive belly from all the weight gain. You still look 9 months after giving birth. 

6\. Imagine being pregnant with a huge football players baby. His family has 10-12 pound babies. With a small frame your belly gets huge within the first 3 months. 

Your clothes get tighter with every week. One day you wake up to the bump huge. You are then forced to wear his clothes until the d-day. As you grow and grow your stomach gets very bloated. Stretch marks all over and a shiny belly. With a 12 almost 13 pound baby it’s beyond heavy he cant believe how big it is.

Near the 8th month his clothes barley cover your massive belly. You have found out he has a big pregnancy fetish. Always giving you belly rubs and obsessing over your belly as it grows. As soon as he comes home he can’t keep his hands off. 

At the 9 month mark he give you a long last belly rub realizing how heavy the belly is. When you go into the labor doctors can’t believe how big you are. Somehow you are able to have a 12.18 pound baby. You look pregnant for a long time after 

7\. Imagine you work at a military base in space as a medic, with a bunch of jock space marines used to weird shit happening. One of them is pregnant with an alien parasite. 

He’s huge. When he goes into labor, some marines throw him onto a mess hall table and he pants and swears while everyone hoots and cheers. You come in to help, climb up on the table between his legs. Someone grabs you from behind, lifting you easily, because you’re so small. 

Someone pulls your pants down and before you can even try to fight, you’re being manhandled onto your back. 

Someone spreads your legs and holds you ass to ass with the heavily laboring marine. The parasite is being born- a huge, slimy millipede thing and it has nowhere to go except for your ass. 

You scream as the massive head starts pushing inside of you. You can hear the marines laughing and howling, obviously aroused. This goes on for hours, and you watch your belly swell up… 

The parasite is curling up inside of you and your voice goes hoarse. Worse than this is knowing that at some point, you’re going to have to go through all of this again when it needs to come back out. 

Afterwards the marines are apologetic and they take care of you the entire time you’re heavy with the creature. They beg for forgiveness and eventually they help you deliver the parasite. Afterwards, they come to you and shyly present another creature they found… 

8\. Imagine that you were a surrogate for a lab’s newest hybrid experiment. It was an unnatural pregnancy, but as the months pass by you started to feel determined to bring this creature to the world. 

Time passes and you’re already full term, everyone else had left except you.

You feel the unborn squirming inside, causing you to cringe. And suddenly all at once, a pain is so intense overwhelmed you, that you fell onto your bum and broke your water. 

You started to panic that you were going to into labor, and you accidentally broke your water. Quickly thinking of something, you fished on your pockets to get your phone and calling your boss that you were in labor. Your boss is alarmed and concerned, and tells you that he will be there quickly. You’re relieved that help is coming, but contractions came back quickly and you started to groan. 

Minutes passed, it became worse and worse that you were sweating too much. When you had your break, you quickly shuffled back on your feet and tried to stand with great effort. Your belly hung so low that you could actually feel the head was pressing on the canal. 

Your instincts tell you to remove your clothes, and you did. But as you remove your wet leggings, your hand brushes against your baby’s head. Getting into position, a squat / all fours / laying down; you started to bring this baby to the world. 

9\. Imagine you’re pregnant with 20 babies. You work as a surrogate for an agency that locked you into a contract when you first came to them to give up babies for adoption. 

Now you have to have babies for their clients continuously until you’re infertile, but because you’re a man you never lose your fertility. 

Part of the contract is that you have to obey every part of the client’s orders. The client puts 5 zygotes in you, hoping one or two would stick, but all 5 do, then they split and split again. 

Finding out that they were pregnant with five sets of quadruplets made the clients demanding. They said you had to birth naturally and not until they said you could. Nine months in, you haven’t walked in 20 weeks, and they tell you that you can’t give birth yet. 

They tell you this day after day until the days turn to weeks, then to months, then to years. 

The babies continue to grow for all this time. 60 months into your pregnancy the clients finally decide they want you to birth the babies and you have to push twenty 50 pound babies out of your relentlessly tight ass 

10\. Imagine that you are a woman with a lover, a man that you love dearly. One night, he asks you to come to the edge of the woods with him. One there, you discover that he is a werewolf and the leader of a strong pack. He wishes to turn you and to marry you. He'll keep you safe. In return, you will bear his young and help his pack stay strong and plentiful. Overjoyed you agree. Months later you are happily pregnant with eight large, squirming pups, a werewolf and a member of the pack.


	17. Chapter 17

1\. Imagine a doctor at an abortion clinic that gets possessed by all the babies she’s aborted. 

She keeps getting pregnant even though she’s on the pill and hasnt had sex. She gets huge, but the sonagram always shows up as empty inside. 

She cant take maternity leave because there’s no baby. She still has to do the procedures and she can barely fit into her scrubs. She waddles into the exam room with her gigantic belly ballooning in front of her, huffing and puffing and can barely bend over enough to do the exams. 

When she sits down between the woman’s legs to do the abortions, she has to spread her own legs to let me belly rest on the chair.

Every morning when she waddles into work, the protesters that are always outside ask if maybe she needs an abortion herself. 

When she walks into an exam room, women that are on the fence about aborting take one look at her misery and decided to do away with the baby, which makes her bigger.

Shes had so many sonograms, and exams and none of them show anything inside. She even had surgery, but the minute they opened her up she was back to normal. The next day, she’s huge again, the phantom babies threatening to tear open her stomach stitches.

At night they keep her awake with kicks and movements. 

2\. Imagine that you are a woman being held hostage by a group of high powered men. They promise to let you go, but first you must have sex with all of them. The leader takes you first and by the time his flunkies are done with you, you're full of so much cum you could almost burst. You were let go as promised, but about a month later, you discover that you are pregnant. You decide to keep the child and raise it lovingly.

3\. Imagine that you are a man whose dream has always been to become pregnant with your own child. One day, you are granted your wish and after drinking a magic potion, are impregnated by your lover. You walk around for several months in a daze and feeling like the happiest man alive. Your pure dream has come true.

4\. Imagine going into an abandoned building, hearing a buzz behind a door. You open it, finding a hive of giant wasps. You're swarmed, stung, and paralyzed with venom, then taken turns filling your womb with eggs that hatch, larva wriggling out of you.

5\. You’re forced to wear a chastity belt, with the keys taken by your master. You’re in labor, not knowing when you’re going to give birth. 

You spent hours of enduring contractions, locked up your room, only feeling panic as the time draws near. You walked around dreading the situation you’re about to be in. 

Suddenly, your water breaks and then soon after, you felt the urge to push. You know that pushing is inevitable due to the belt blocking the path for your baby. Yet, the urge was too strong and you pushed anyway. You pushed while leaning to a wall. 

Soon enough, the baby started crowning and and at the widest point, the baby’s head came in contact with the belt. You screamed as your vagina is burning, the baby fully crowning and your belly contracting at a fast rate. 

Then when all seems hopeless, the door in front of you opened, revealing your master. You cried and begged for the belt to be removed, but your master had other plans. He watched you as you struggled to give birth, with the crowning head dangling. When he got bored, he finally summoned the key and opened the belt. 

You’re very relieved that the belt is off and in the next contraction, you pushed hard to give birth to your baby. Finally after hours of labor and birth, you met your newborn baby.

6\. Nadine walked around slowly in her small apartment, looking for a distraction.

A sharp pain pulled her mind back to the task at hand. She groans, makes her way to the table and leans heavily against it. 

Her stomach hung low and the pressure is unbearable. 

“No” she moans, trying desperately to remain calm. The pressure was unbearable. She stumbled towards the wall and leans heavily against it. Her uterus tightens sharply. She moans, leaning their head against the wall and trying to endure the pain. 

“I have to hold it in” she still thinks, then she screams. This pain is worse than ever. Nadine slid down the wall to her knees, slips her hand beneath her enormous belly and pulls it a little higher. But nothing helps. 

She screams and fought the pain that way. Between pants, the anxiety sets in .. “dammit. How can I fix this on my own? "Her stomach still hurts, but the contractions seemed slower when she stood. With difficulty she stands up high against the wall and arches her back.

7\. Imagine that while you're pregnant, most of your baby weight goes to your hips, butt, and thighs. By the time you're due (two weeks over, in fact) you can barely fit through regular doorways. The best part? The weight never leaves those areas.

8\. Imagine you're a gay man laying with your lover. Your lover has taken a magic potion that makes him cum substantially more than what is normally possible. As you feel him orgasm inside you for the third time, you realize that your stomach is bulging far more than it was when you started. To your astonishment, you and your lover realize that the potion has a side effect and you are now going to bear a child.

9\. Imagine that you're a woman who is living alone temporarily in a cabin in the woods. One day after you get out of the shower you are approached by a strange dog like creature inside your home. It quickly overpowers you and your towel comes off within seconds. As you take a good look at it, you realize it looks sort of human like. A werewolf. It rubs itself against your wetness before pushing inside, taking you on your floor, knotting you and filling you. The next day, you wake full of puppies.

10\. Imagine that you're a male breeder for an alien queen. You lay exposed as she checks your belly and feels the eggs hatching inside your womb. You can see the babies moving around inside you and prepare to give birth--to hundreds of alien babies.


	18. Chapter 18

1\. Imagine that you're about to give birth. The baby is crowning and it hurts but at the same time you find yourself strangely wanting to do this again. Before and during your next pregnancy, you deliberately push things up inside of you and take pleasure in "giving birth" to them while your lover watches.

2\. Imagine a scientist accidentally injects himself with a experimental fertility treatment for barren women. 

The nanomachines in the serum mistake his lack of female organs for a genetic defect, and modify his body for pregnancy (the treatment [being a prototype] contains the coded structure of a donated egg from a female scientist on the project). 

Because the treatment wasn’t designed for use on men, the nanomachines sense the nearby sperm and use it to fertilize the egg. 

Once aware of what has happened to him, the man and his co-workers begin to document this amazing discovery. He goes into labor at a conference documenting this discovery for fellow members of the scientific community, and gives birth on stage. 

All the other scientists are excited and taking pictures and documenting the discovery

3\. Imagine if men can only get pregnant at one specific time of year (and will without fail if they have sex), and some jerks invite this kind of nerdy kid to a party where they spike his drink and basically have their way with him for sadistic purposes. 

He can’t remember anything so he’s oblivious to why he’s throwing up and to why his belly is swelling. 

4\. Imagine a hybrid furry character that gets knocked up with a litter. S/he swells up painfully, but because of his/her unique biology from being a fantasy hybrid, s/he has multiple wombs with connecting canals. His/her partner proceeds to knock her up in all wombs, 3 months spaced out, perhaps, to keep the symptoms cycling? 

What if s/he goes overdue? Do the wombs contract together? Does offspring descend at the same time?

5\. Imagine being a regal werecat species forced into an arranged marriage with another regal species of your enemy, the werewolf. You are bethrothed because of your species are dying out due to neverending war and needs to breed with each other to make peace and coexist. Unbeknownst to any, both of you made love on the first night of your marriage and you wake up with a belly of puppies. Years later, your belly is once again heavy with your mate's puppies and your species is safe from extinction

6\. You wake up, you cannot move. Sleep paralysis? You realize your belly is huge as if you were several months pregnant. But how? That's when you see the figure with red eyes standing next to you. "They are growing well" it says and rubs your belly.

7\. Imagine you’re impregnated by a sorcerer who makes you have an accelerated pregnancy. By the time you come to after passing out, you’re gigantic. You estimate you have at least ten babies inside of you, and they squirm vigorously as you feel the pressure building. Not ten minutes later, the same sorcerer bursts into your lair and chains you down to the floor as you feel a release followed with a gush of fluid beneath you. The sorcerer cackles as you strain and writhe in pain as your gigantic babies try to make their way out. It takes you over three days in excruciating labor in order to give birth to your ten pound giant children. 

8\. Imagine being an fallen angel who’s been banished to earth. You are found by a human and they take you back to their place but upon arriving to their home, they pushed you onto their bed and take advantage of you. In your current state, you are weak so you can’t fight back. Instead, you succumb to the human’s needs and both of you make love throughout the night. Suddenly, you feel a sharp, unbearable pain in your abdomen. You screamed and your belly grows larger and larger right in front of you eyes! When it’s over, you passed out.

The next morning, you wake up with a huge belly filled with squirming babies. The human next to you is marvelling and caressing your belly. They reveal that they are a demon and tells you that they have chosen you as their breeder whom will carry their children for the rest of your lives.

9\. Imagine you and your husband have been trying for years to have a child, with no luck. Running out of options, you two head to an ancient healer who offers his help. He gives you a special tea to drink before and after conception.   
Following directions, your stomach starts to tingle and youre convinced it worked. 6 weeks later you find out your pregnant with sextuplets . At 20 weeks youve grown bigger than expected, each baby estimated to weigh 11 to 14 lbs at birth. You and your husband waddle back to the healer, who laughs as you approach and says, “be careful what you wish for.”

10\. Imagine you’re one of a few women guards at a prison. One day, one of the prisoners grabs you and forces you to a more secluded area of the prison before forcing his fat cock in your virgin hole. You later report it and the prisoner is punished, but the damage is done. 

Weeks go buy and you find out you’re carry his child. As your belly grows, you find out it is actually ‘children’ but you are too afraid to find out how many are in there. You keep your job at the prisoner, a bit more afraid than before, but also more aroused than you’ve ever been. 

Soon you find yourself sleeping with the prisoners to calm your horny body and keep a clear head to do your job. You do this your whole pregnancy and when the 9th month comes Around, your belly is massive like you stuffed a bean bag chair under your shirt. Still, it’ not until the 10th month that you finally go into labor–during a session with one of the prisoners no less. 

You beg him to stop so you can get help, but he only covers your mouth with his hand, forcing you to let him finish. By the time he has emptied himself in you twice, your water breaks. 

At first, the feeling makes you feel relieved, but when the next contraction hit, it hurt worse than ever.

“No” He said as he stroked your belly, which practically pinned her down to the 'bed’ of one of the other prisoner’s. The babies kicked under his hand, all fighting to make it out of their mother. 

You beg for him to get help, but he waves your pleas away before grabbing your hips. “Not until we finish this the way we started it.”


	19. Chapter 19

1\. Imagine you are pregnant, the day comes you have been waiting for all of your life and you go into labor. The day and night wear on as the massive child starts working through you. You picked well the baby is at least ten pounds likely far more. The pushing and straining is exhausting but eventually with much of the child moving back within you, you can feel it starting to spread you open, it’s not fully crowning yet but it’s close. Wanting more of this intense feeling you stop pushing and blow staggering up and walking throughout your house eager to experience this feeling as long as possible.

2\. imagine you have a werewolf as your lover, and after a night of sex during their rut they knot you and fill you with cum. it doesnt take long for you to become full and heavy with pups, and making your lover suck on your milk filled breasts to relieve pressure.

3\. imagine you are royalty, with dozens of low-class concubines to keep you entertained. however, youve taken a liking to one in particular, a werewolf peasant, and on your command he fucks you roughly all night, talking about how hes going to ruin your royal bloodline with his pups. it shocks even you a little when you wake up with an already swollen belly, you being extremely fertile and him being quite virile.

4\. Imagine you encounter a strange creature in the forest. He’s tall, with scaled skin and a snakes tail, but human arms and a human face. He entices you into the cave where he lives, before taking you - by force or choice - and stuffing his monster cock in you.

To your surprise, as he ejaculates, you feel more than just cum filling you - he’s depositing eggs in your belly. Over the next few months you become close to the creature, as your belly grows to an enormous size carrying his eggs. When the time comes, you spend days writhing and straining to lay all the eggs, which are far larger than human babies. At the end, you and your creature lover have a clutch of 10 huge eggs with your babies in them, and he just fills you right back up again.

5\. imagine you and your boyfriend have been trying to have children for a while, but nothing seems to be working. so you two decide to try a… different method of contraception, using your boyfriends ovipositor. after a night full of sweet lovemaking, you awake to your boyfriend rubbing your egg filled belly, staring at you lovingly. 

6\. Imagine you’re a neko and you’ve recently been purchsed as a pet for a strong burly guy. You come with a short note, saying you’ll go into heat once a month, but he discards it. A month in your new home, and you start to feel hot and sweaty, you rut against furniture, your body NEEDS to breed. 

Your owner realises your situation, and takes you to his bedroom. He’s very gentle with you due to your small size and stature (no more than 4 foot tall) and even at that, when your owner penetrates you, his cock makes your belly bulge. When he seeds in you, it fills you belly and makes a small bump in your middle.   
After a week, your belly is huge and low hanging on your tiny frame. Once again, you start to get hot and sweaty, this time as your neko cubs are ready to be born. Your owner takes you to his room again, where he pets you, rubs your belly, and massages your opening. He helps you as you deliver your cubs, tiny nekos that you agree to give to your neighbours.   
Next month it’ll all repeat!

7\. Imagine you wake up one morning..

And you go to grab a bowel of cereal for breakfast. There’s all sorts of cereals on offer for you, but you’re feeling lazy and want something sweet. You pull the “Mini Egg” cereal off the shelf and pour a bowl of it, quickly devouring all the small, colourful eggs.

After you’ve finished your meal, you lean back in your chair, feeling a little bloated, rubbing your full belly. As you go about your day, doing your chores, you feel your belly getting heavy, more bloated, rounder, until a button pops off your shirt. You go to your bedroom mirror and look at your belly, realising you look almost 9 months pregnant. As you look at yourself, your belly grows even more, and your navel pops out.

You decide to relax and ride out whatever’s happening to you. You make a nest of sorts on your bed with blankets and pillows and anything you can find, before curling up and relaxing in it. You start feeling dull pains in your lower belly, rubbing the taut skin to soothe it. Instinctively, you remove your trousers and underwear, lying on your side in the nest.

You begin to grunt as the pain worsens, and with a gasp you feel some fluid dripping from your hole. Without thinking, you start to push, and slowly a colourful egg begins to emerge. Hours later, after pushing and moaning for ages, your belly is flattened out again and there’s coloured eggs all around you.

8\. You are the young mother of a handful of kids all under the age of four, you are a week overdue but you don’t let it stop you. Its over 104 degrees outside so your wearing short shorts and a tight shirt that clung to your belly. You decide to take the kids to the park and while playing with them you fell contractions build. Before you know it the fifteen pound baby is stretching you to where you have never been before. You keep playing as the head buldges in your shorts. 

9\. Imagine you are a pregnant young woman who is very active. You run marathons right up til your due date. You are now a few days over due and you have entered a 25 mile race. With in the first mile you start to contract. You continue to race and by the end the only thing that is keeping the baby inside of you is your tight yoga pants. They are soaked form a combination of your water braking 7 miles in to the race and sweat. 

10\. Imagine yourself alone in the woods, it’s dark and foggy. You ran around until you’ve stopped by a nearby tree and sat in front of it, your belly expands to nine months pregnant and you have the urge to give birth.


	20. Chapter 20

1\. Imagine that you're in the woods...  
All of a sudden a tentacle grabs you and holds you to a tree. Other appendages appear and start to tease you, while one bigger than the others pauses at your entrance before forcing it’s way in, slamming against your cervix. You see a budget travel down the length of the tentacle, until it hits your entrance. It roughly stretches you, entering you and then pushing it’s way into your womb. This action is repeated until you have five large eggs crammed inside of you, your stomach bulging and swollen. Then the monster retreats, leaving you with a womb full of eggs.

Weeks later, you wake up to the painful contractions of your womb attempting to push the eggs out of you. This goes on for hours, the eggs being slowly forced out and through your cervix one by one, until you are left with a sagging stomach and a gaping vagina, with the five eggs surrounding you and drenched in your fluids. You hear a cracking sound…

2\. Imagine you're heavily pregnant and one night your partner gets really drunk with his friends. That night your waters break but your partner won't drive you to the hospital because he's drunk. He finds your pain hilarious and taunts you as you push, holding a hand over your opening to stop the baby coming out. It takes 2 hours of pushing just to get the baby to crown, but once it does your partner just pushes it back in...

3\. Imagine you're pregnant, with a huge taut belly straining your clothes, and massive breasts and hips, a picture of fertility. Imagine your lover going wild with lust at the sight of how fertile and lush your new curves are...

4\. Imagine you’re pregnant with quintuplets and can barely move. You’re in a dark room, tied to the wall by a rusty chain around your neck. 

You’re naked and can feel your babies moving endlessly - a fist near your lungs, a kick by your pelvis. 

You moan as it’s impossible to get comfortable. Your captor opens the door and walks in. 

He strokes your taut belly lovingly and a baby kicks in response. He helps you stand and your belly tightens. The babies want out. Now. 

5\. Imagine you’re pregnant with the baby of a neglectful and abusive lover and when u tell him ur pregnant, though ur filled with fear, he’s filled with so much love for u and it mends your broken relationship, leading to a big loving family

6\. Imagine a friend just leaving from a visit, leaving you with a empty house. You are about to get ready to go to bed, but spot something out of the corner of your eye. Entering the kitchen, a lone unopened soda can sits on the counter. The label is in a foreign language, so you hesitantly open it and take a sip. Tasting wonderfully, you down most of the can, leaving about a third leftover, to save for another time. You prepare for bed, falling asleep at about ten o'clock.

You roll around restlessly in your bed, discomfort rippling from your stomach. You decide it was the soda, apparently not agreeing well with you, unknowing of the swelling stomach. Around midnight, you finally fall asleep, with a small but firm three month belly.

When you finally wake, you try getting up, but to your surprise, are pinned to the bed. Running a hand towards your stomach, you bump into a surprise; a large six month pregnant belly.

Eventually rolling out of bed, you take to the kitchen, where you finally look at the can hard. Finding some readable print, the label declares, ‘Belly Time! Quick Pregnancy Belly In A Snap! Each third of can for three months of pregnancy!’

Your eyes widen, staring at your stomach. You look at the can again, shrug, and down the rest of the can.

7\. imagine you’re a pregnant man because you got impregnated by a alien and you’re Freinds make fun of you and you are so huge you ran from your bullying Freinds and you hide in the dumpster in an alley.

As you go in there you felt a strong pain but you keep quite you’re bully ran away so you are relieved but you’re water broke and you slid down your pants.

You know that the baby is huge you pant and scream AHHH ahh Make It Stop You Said as your baby is stuck you pushed hard AHHHHHHHHhhh It Stings and your baby is crowning but everytime you stop the baby moves back in so you keep pushing Aaaaahhhhhhh And the baby head came out your bum hole.

You pushed and the baby came out you pant and say thank god.

8\. Imagine you’re a young peasant man in a wealthy kingdom. In order to earn some money for your family, you agree to work for the prince, for quite a high wage. You and a few other young men move into the castle with the prince, and become his personal sex slaves.

Gradually, each of the other men fall pregnant, until you - the youngest and smallest of the men - are left. The prince takes you to his royal chambers and you have an amazing night of non-stop sex, returning to your quarters in the morning with a slightly cum-inflated tummy.

Over the next few months your belly grows huge, bigger than any of the other men. They all give birth over time, to one or two babies, and you and the other men assist, with the prince watching with pleasure. 

When your time comes, your labor lasts days, longer than anyone else’s. The other men assist you as best they can and the prince jerks off as you labor. After a week of labor and pushing, you give birth to four large baby boys.

9\. Imagine carrying two large alien fetuses... In your butt. You experience all of the standard pregnancy experiences, with the exception of your ballooning rear end. At nine months, your ass is round, fat, beachball sized, kicking and ready to pop.

10\. Imagine being a witch/wizard grieving over the loss of someone you loved (be it a family, friend or lover. Whatevs) and being unable to handle the loss so you go to great lengths to conjure a way to bring them back. You eventually do but unfortunately, it's only one way: you need to to agree to be pregnant with their reincarnation. Nine months passed and now, your belly has grown large and is ready to bring your beloved back into the world


	21. Chapter 21

1\. Imagine being chained on the last bus of the subway where only the homeless go and being forced to bare their children- you're pregnant already with 13 babies, each fighting to rip through your birth canal, but they won't let you birth until you hit 15...

2\. Imagine finding an old ouija board in an abandoned house. You take it home and decided to try it out for the sake of it. When nothing happens, you decided to throw the board away, not noticing the small bump in your belly. 

As time passes by, you begin to experience symptoms from morning sickness to your belly showing, becoming round and firm. 

At first, you thought it was nothing until you felt a kick inside your belly. You now realise that the ouija board had worked and whatever you had accidentally summoned has made you it’s carrier until it’s ready to be born again. In the meantime, you chose to marvel and do nothing but rubbing your belly and enjoying the feeling of how much larger your belly could be

3\. You’ve been sick for weeks constantly your belly is groaning and moaning you think it’s from something you ate. 

Never buy anything from a shady ally at 3am. 

You suddenly feel you aching stomach swell and wobble. You think it’s just gas but suddenly you start feeling movement a lot of movement. 

You clutch your stomach tight as you try to get up to run to the bathroom but your legs they don’t move. Or Rather they can’t. Your stomach now covers your vision your legs are gone under your gigantic belly. 

Suddenly you feel wettness. 

You try to look down but only in vain a sharp pain fills you as you feel the overwhelming urge to push. 

You nearly tear off your underwear and start pushing. Your belly is nothing more than a thin skin balloon. You feel one of the many babies shove and push it’s way through your body. 

You’re hot,sweaty,sticky and in pain. One escapes and violently grabs your leaking nipple. More push their way out and you can’t find the voice to scream. 

Once it’s all over you have nearly a hundred babies around you all squirming for milk. Exhausted you lay back and let them swarm you.

4\. Imagine you’re a cam porn model who’s heavily pregnant

Imagine you’re a cam porn model who’s heavily pregnant. Your audience loves watching you, especially with your heavy, pregnant belly. They love it when you rub your belly, when they see the babies kick.

One evening you log on for a show when you start getting belly cramps. Your audience is going crazy as you moan and massage your belly, trying to soothe the babies within you. But they won’t relax.

You waddle around your room with just a tight shirt on, trying to ease the cramps and soothe the babies, but you knock a pen off your desk by accident. As you bend over, giving your audience a full view of your rear, your water breaks in a flood onto the floor.

You labor and deliver on cam to three big babies.

5\. Imagine you’re an omega breeder for a group of alphas, males and females. They fuck you on the daily, sometimes one at time, and sometimes more than three of them fuck you at once, using all your holes to pleasure you. Many days pass by, and you’re occasionally giving birth to nine pounders for your breeders. Your breeders love to feel your pregnant belly, and some of them even fuck you while you’re in labor. 

6\. Imagine you’re alone in the woods, totally lost. You feel like someone’s following you but every time you look there’s nothing there. You sleep out in the wild. When you wake up, your belly has grown a small bump. You think nothing of it, assuming you’re just bloated, but as the day goes on, your belly keeps growing, until you can hardly walk. You’re still waddling around, trying to find your way home. As the kicks inside your belly gets stronger, you just have to hope you don’t give birth here…

7\. Imagine you’re a little monster-(girl/boy of any species will do I believe) that has been “raised” by a human and goes into heat and approaches their caretaker to subside their yearning and wants to bear his/her children.

8\. Imagine you’re body isn’t like the rest of other women. You managed to find a one night stand who is fucking your ass so good doggy style and he cums inside. Suddenly your anus clamps down in a tight vice like grip around his dick and he can’t get out in fear of ripping his dick off. You turn to him and smirk because you know your pussy and ass are a cycle. If a man cums inside your ass, his seed travels in a path to plant his seed inside your womb and thus birth his babies through your pussy. You could feel his seed travel through to your womb and there his jizz planted inside. It was a blissful cycle and he was stuck inside until you let go. And you wouldn’t let go until you were bulging with his babies. It might take a few weeks to confirm you’re pregnancy, so you tell this man to get comfortable inside your ass; in hopes he pumps you full of cum. You stay like this with him inside, milking him dry.

Even when you’re now round and full with his offspring, you haven’t let go of him.

And you don’t let him go even when your water breaks and he is forced to feel his cock get squished inside as the babies make their way through your birth canal. You’re laying on your side with a leg resting on his shoulder. The pressure is glorious to him and he cums with a big load inside you once more while watching you birth his babies right in front of him. He impregnates you over and over, and you orgasm each time he fills your womb again and birth his babies.

9\. Imagine you are a needy omega, whose heat is suddenly much more intense that it has been in the past. the only person who can relieve you from the aching need you feel is your friend, a beta - who you are in love with. you have no idea if he loves you back, but when he hears you whining and moaning in your room, he wastes no time in deciding to lay with you. he gently caresses you, and fucks your fertile body all night. you love the feeling of his cock inside you, and you know you truly belong to him when he bites your neck and marks you. the next morning, when you awake cuddled into his side, you know that it wont be long before you are heavy with his pups. 

10\. Imagine being forced into an arranged marriage by your rich overbearing family but since you don’t like anyone, you agreed to it anyways. As you are nearer to your wedding day, you feel something is watching you and the feeling becomes intense each day. One night, you are visited by a tall but handsome stranger. As he closes in on you, you are unable to resist and allow him to do whatever he wants with you. You woke up in the middle of the night to find you can’t move. You looked down and see what is holding you back, and realized your belly had grown immensely and still is. You looked as if you are 3 months pregnant. The stranger next to you smirks, satisfied with his work. He whispers in your ear and tells you that he is a mythical being from a dying clan who’s looking for mates to breed with. He chooses you as his and ask you to come with him.

The next day, the maid comes to get you but you aren’t there. You are with your mate, heading to his clan’s village. By the time you reached the village, your belly has grown again from 3 to 6 months, the active children inside awaiting to grow morebefore being born. The villagers welcomes you both and as your mate smile to you, you smile back for the first time in years, knowingfully well that once your first childrens are born, you are ready to be pregnant with more and so on, enjoying the feeling of being full with your lover’s childrens for years to come


	22. Chapter 22

1\. You’re 11 months pregnant with a large baby. But you are stubborn and refuse to give birth to it, you try to go through labor without alerting the guards, but they have already noticed and are just waiting to see how long you will resist it. They even pretend to not hear any groans or moans of pain that you accidentally let slip.

Eventually, your water breaks, and the baby starts coming, you fight the urge to push, but one of the guards feel like it’s time for a little fun….

2\. Imagine you are a virgin hybrid. You can’t take your heat cycle anymore and know it is around the corner. Your heat cycle is going to be painful if you don’t have sex. Your newly mate agrees to fuck you helplessly when time comes. Your heat cycle comes and they cum inside multiple times and put you in multiple positions. After a few weeks you realize you are pregnant. Months down the road you give birth to quadruplets while your mate watches helplessly. After the birth they agree to fuck you every heat cycle in order to have more babies.

3\. Imagine you are a pregnant stripper and you are preforming on stage when you go in to labor, your boss will not let you stop. You have to dance even as your labor intensifies. You can feel the baby crowning so you take off your tight skirt and panties, the men in the audience watch as you struggle in agony. You squat down and start to push, some of the patrons push the baby back inside of you, you would be doing this for a while unable to give birth. 

4\. Imagine being an asexual with a pregnancy fetish. You have always been fascinated by the process of pregnancy and has longed desired to have your own belly swelled heavy and ripe with something but hates to be in relationship or have sex with somebody. That is until one day when you were walking through the woods close to your place, you find a sparkling, clean waterfall with water so blue it’s like the ocean. You remembered an old legend in your town about a mysterious waterfall similar to the one you found that if you drink the water, there’s no doubt that you will become pregnant. Without hesitation, you drink a mouthful of it then take some home in an empty water bottle just in case.

In the next few months, you wake up every day to your belly swelling heavily and fluttering with movements by the creature that grows inside you. You rubbed your belly, being happy that your one true wish finally came true

5\. Imagine Your A Rich Pregnant Man you were born male on the outside so as the voice but the inside internal organs were female and you were so famous in the most richest company in the world.

Your 12 Months Pregnant But People Think Your Fat But You Know your pregnant. While you were in a meeting for new supplies you start feeling contraction at first it was ok but after minutes it got worst you try to keep quite.

As then you felt a sharp pain your water broke but since you were sitting at the front of the oval table nobody knew you pray to god for the meeting to end and it did you said ok and they all got out of your office.

To Make sure no one knows you sent everyone home when nobody was left you slide down your pants and underwear also your clothes you scream AAAAAAAAHHHHHH as the huge baby crowns but it got stuck in the entrance your anus bulging you scream again AAAAAAAAAHHH then you felt a tear as the baby head popped out you push out the remaining shoulders and the afterbirth you raise your son to be the next boss of the company.

6\. Imagine You’re Pregnant with Dectuplets 

You’re a medical miracle,or at least that is what every news outlet and doctor calls you. You are currently 3 days overdue with ten seven pound babies. Your pregnant belly has grown so massive and heavy that it takes the combined effort of at least two additional people to get you standing and moving around. You have become tired of being so massively pregnant that you seem to break some new record each passing day. Your best friend tells you that she has an idea to jump start your labor. You agree without asking what her idea was sick of being pregnant.

Which is what led you to your current situation 2 days later still pregnant in your king sized bed naked. Your friend is in the room setting up a few cameras, Standing behind her are two athletic looking woman and 5 men. Your friend had been recording and making clips of your pregnancy and selling them online. She grins as she explains that the sex tape she is gonna make of you being gang banged into labor is gonna make you both rich. You’re so big and helpless that you can not fight back as everyone disrobes and begins approaching you and the bed.

7\. Imagine you are 42 weeks pregnant with your first baby you are on a greyhound bus going across the country. The bus in a extremely rural area and the nearest hospital is 150 miles away. Your water breaks and your contractions get more intense each bump the bus goes over. You feel the head crowning and you let out a loud moan attracting the attention of everyone on the bus. 

8\. Imagine you’re one of the last remaining survivors in an apocalyptic world after a mysterious virus plague. The virus mostly kills everything living but on rare occasions, the infected somehow becomes pregnant. You are one of the infected that becomes pregnant. With a heavy belly, you must survive this world on your own while being scared of when will you go into labor or what is growing inside of you right now 

9\. Imagine you’re 8 and a half months pregnant but living on the street. One day as you hold up a sign saying “help me and my baby” outside a busy city building a good looking, young executive comes up to you and makes you a deal. 

You follow him and in his private town car he starts to notice the largeness of your belly. He starts rubbing and kissing it. When he gets you back to his penthouse suite he washes you and afterwards ties you to the bed. “You’re mine now. And your baby is mine too” he says as he starts to lick your belly “you’re always gonna be pregnant” 

10\. Imagine you’re a newly turned lycanthrope. Your lover had been laying with you for months already, but the pups hadn’t grown; they’d been incompatible with your human body… Until now. The silver full moon rises, and for the first time, you feel your body changing: your legs bend, your jaw becomes a muzzle. But that isn’t all. With every tuft of fur that emerges, you feel the pups grow. By the end of it all, your belly sits upon your thighs in the moonlight and quivers with powerful pups.


	23. Chapter 23

1\. Imagine you are a poor pregnant Catboy. Abandoned by your awful owner who raped and beat you. Now you are bearing his young. People laugh at you and throw food scraps. 

You get so sick and tired of it all. 

You drag you heavily pregnant body across alleyways and such. How many. 5? 10? Having no idea you struggle to find safety. 

You accidentally venture into gang territory. The gang leader finds you and strips your weak body down and pounds you. Him and his buddies take turns which seems like forever. Since you are a part cat your body can carry multiple litters at once. 

Soon a hero female comes out of no where and fights them off and rescues you. She takes you to her place where you give birth to your kittens. Strong and healthy kittens. You don’t even care about who did this to you. Eventually the female turns to you and says “my turn.”

2\. Imagine you’re in a college that’s secretly a breeding ground. When you go to your dorm , you find that you’re sharing your room with a young man. Within the second year there , your belly is full with your roommate’s offspring. This time you were lucky to be full to the brim with 7 big babies instead of the easy 3 last time.Your grades are excellent. All of your friends practically bed to massage your belly and feel the life squirm in you. Your large college sweatshirt barely covers it now. 

You huff loudly as you head to your class on proper nutrition. Not only are you carry heavy textbooks for other classes, but sporting a big heavy belly, which holds your big babies.Your lover worked hard to keep you full of food for them. You struggle to sit in your chair in the classroom, your friend has to help you sit down and get up when class is over. When class is over your friend helps you up just as your water breaks. 

3\. Imagine you are being kidnapped to some lab and you are forced to breed with different creatures. Werewolf, centaur, lion anthro, demon, vampire, snake man, and other creatures that impregnate you. You carry their babies and force to birth all of them as the scientists who kidnapped you watch and some put their babies inside you.

4\. Imagine you’re a botanist searching for new species in a unknown zone. You find a cave, where something grab you. A plant with powerful tendrils have caught you. It puts something in your month, you get horny. The plant impregnates you. Your belly get bigger fast, you become more muscular, mammaries glands grow big with milk. You try escape but you are addicted now to the stuff what it feeds you. In a month, you gives birth 5 hybrids, in a mix of pleasure and pain. After, you get pregnant again.

5\. Imagine you are kidnapped to be a breeder of creatures in a lab were a young scientist is telling you he implanted a womb in you while you were sleeping, and you gonna be pregnant with lots of babies. He then fucks you and impregnant you himself with his own babies, then give you to the creatures who fucking you one after another, some togather, and put their babies inside you. After each sex your belly grow more and more until finaly after you are so big and huge with cum and babies, the last creature break your water and send you to labor and fuck you while he give birth to all those babies ;)

6\. imagine being chloroformed and kidnapped, and put up for a black market auction, which the police are paid to keep quiet about. the man who buys you and now owns you is extremely wealthy and famous, and plans to use you to have his children. 

7\. Imagine you’re a disciple of an ancient god. Every solstice, you and your fellow worshipers perform a fertility rite, in which some of you symbolically give yourselves to your god by making love to a life-size statue, complete with an erect phallus for you to ride. This year, you go all-out, driven to new heights of pleasure by your religious devotion. A few months later, you realize you’re pregnant. You’re overjoyed that your god has found you worthy of such an honor.

8\. Imagine being held captive in a tower and getting impregnated by your werewolf captor. There is only one door to your tower and it’s always locked and jumping out the window would be fatal for you and the puppies in your belly. After several failed attempts at escaping, you’ve given up and decide to just wait for an opportunity while your belly grows as the puppies grow. Nearly a week before your due date,your captor carelessly had left the door unlocked before going out hunting. You managed to escape this time but because of your belly, you can only run into the woods surrounding your hidden, secluded tower. As night time approaches, you suddenly feel discomfort in your belly. The discomfort becomes so painful and intense you begin to realise you’re going into labor but you can’t stop. Not yet. But it became too intense that you had no choice but to lie under a tree while hiding from your captor. You looked down and rubbed your massive belly, calming the squirming puppies inside, assuring them they’ll be okay, crying in fear and pain as you wondered for how long. You are in too much pain that you never notice the glowing canine-like eyes watching from the woods… 

9\. Imagine you’re a heavily pregnant hooker with 4 or 5 babies. You are taking birth suppressants for months to milk out being a pregnant hooker longer. Unfortunately, you run out, and your water breaks right in the middle of your most important session ever. 

10\. Imagine your the only female in a werewolf pack and every night the males impregnate you. You stuff multiple dicks into your wet pussy.


	24. Chapter 24

1\. Imagine you’re a werewolf looking for a mate. You were part of a clan, and you are the only omega, so finding a mate was hard. You were nearing your heat cycle of the month, which was painful without a mate to relieve you.

As you walked out if your den, you find someone staring at you. In their eyes, you could tell, they wanted you. They walked towards you, like a predator on the prowl. He grabbed you and pulled you back into your den.

“You are mine now,” he spoke.

You nodded. He fucked you day after day. Once your heat cycle began, you became extremely fertile. He fucked you until you were bloated with his cum.

A few day after, you found you were pregnant with his pups. You were having eight. It wasn’t bad at first.

You were extremely petite, so a few weeks after you found out, you were already showing and waddling. After three months, you could barely walk, so your mate received everything for you. Around your due date, you were eating every waking moment.

After your first litter arrived, you knew that by the way your mate looked at you, you would be constantly pregnant. The litters would be bigger than the last. You were happy with that.

2\. Imagine you are a mom who decides to live you life with twins in your belly. Wearing a chastity belt your whole life to keep them inside you. 

3\. By your eighth month, you have random contractions and is always in the tub trying to relieve pressure. This was when you had the crazy idea of visiting the water park. It wasn’t exactly relaxing in that noisy environment but at least people didn’t come to disturb you. You had no idea when your water broke and continued to stroke your tummy whenever the contractions hit. Suddenly, you had a strong urge to push and you did, a crown bulging at your entrance within the tight swimsuit. 

4\. You are in a hideout of your own an youre feeling kinky. You have a hectocotyclus in a big box. You decide to get the long tentacle out. You strip down, your boobs jiggling as you take off your shirt.

You spread your legs and the tentacle slips into you. It begins thrusting. It’s slimy and sticky. You keep orgasming on every pleasure filled thrust from the tentacle. It gets faster.

Eventually it begins to vibrate and you moan loudly, sweating like mad. You pant as it begins to throb and fill your belly with slime to lubricate you. It feels so good that you orgasm as your belly expands a bit.

The tentacle begins thrusting again. Eventually a few ripples run down it’s length. Eggs. It fills your belly up with slimy non-hatching tentacle eggs. You moan and orgasm as it fills your belly full. You rub your big pregnant belly and moan in pleasure, sticking your tongue out.

Once it leaves you begin to rub your huge pregnant bellt filled with eggs. It then begins to gurgle and vibrate as you feel the eggs coming.

The pleasure is unreal as you push the slimy eggs out, rubbing your belly. You smile and drool, sticking your tongue out.

5\. Imagine you’re a trans boy, and you go on a walk in a forbidden forest. You meet a demon who is tall, dark, and super handsome. He gets down to business very quickly, as he is a sexual deviant, and when he cums inside you, you realize you’re ovulating. He leaves you there, & watches you from afar. Weeks go by & you test, & you’re pregnant. You drop out of school to avoid being seen. You hate, but also love that your belly swells with his child that was convinced in the forest. 

6\. You wake up completely nude and laying on your stomach, so drugged you can barely hold your head up. You’re tied there by your wrists and ankles, and you don’t hear your captor walk in. 

Within seconds, however, he’s mounted you and shoved his fingers in your mouth to silence you. You hear a belt undo and hit the ground along with his pants. 

You can’t help but let out a soft moan as you feel his hard member slide inside you. He’d prelubed it just for you. He starts out slow and steadily speeds up, drawing moans louder and louder from both of you until you cum on the bed and he fills you. 

His warm cum distends your belly a bit, to about 3 months pregnant size. 

After that, you didn’t need the restraints anymore. You’d fallen in love with your captor and never wanted to leave. 

Day by day your stomach would swell with the children inside and his huge portions of food he was giving you. He even stuck around to make sure you ate every bite, for the baby’s sake was always his excuse. Sure enough came nine months, and you were in the kitchen with him being fed as your water broke. He brought you back to bed and laid you down, lovingly encouraging you to push and rubbing your heavy belly as his children slowly left it.

7\. Over the last few days, your stomach has been aching. You’ve gained weight over the last few months, but you’ve written it off with whatever excuses you can find. The aches in your belly just won’t go away, and today, they’re worse than ever before. You’re too warm, sweaty, and in agony, and eventually you find yourself stripped down naked, sitting on the toilet. It must just be gas, or something you ate, right?

As you groan you feel some fluid leave you. God, you must have eaten something nasty. But now the pain in your stomach is moving down, down, through your pelvis. The pain is unbearable, you’re moaning so loud the neighbors can probably hear you. Just when you think it can’t get any worse, you start to feel huge pressure on your opening.

Sweating, panting, and moaning, something starts to spread your opening against your will. You have no idea what’s going on, but the pain is horrendous, burning, stretching. You reach down over your opening and something’s coming out, suddenly there’s a pop and the pressure is lessened temporarily. You grab a nearby hand mirror, taking a look at what’s going on, and it’s a baby’s head! You’re giving birth!

Soon the pressure resumes, and you work with your body, pushing the child from your opening and into your arms. Collapsing back on the toilet, you realise what’s just happened. How can you explain that to the neighbors?

8\. Imagine you’re a pregnant slave. You’re filled to the brim with babies, tied beneath your master’s office in the parking garage. Your leash is wrapped around your neck and tied to the metal pole of a parking sign, leaving you only a small amount of room to walk in a half circle. You’re pregnant with 4-5 babies and nearing 9 months, meaning they move around constantly. Your top only covers your breasts, your pants sit beneath your belly. You moan, shifting back and forth on the cement, swelling.. 

9\. Imagine you’re the mate of an extremely fertile alpha, and every heat cycle he fucks you silly. For some reason though the two of you haven’t been able to conceive, and in desperation you went to the internet for help. On a hidden forum you found a home recipe for a scent based fertility drug, and decided to try it out, even using a little extra in the hopes it will take. When your mate comes home from work that day he took one look at you and growled, sending sudden waves of arousal down your body, and when he approached you it was to rip the clothes from you. He bends you over the table and knots you right there in the kitchen and then across the house, for each time you move he catches the scent again and desperately fucks into you and knots you each time until you’re so bloated with cum you look pregnant. 

You do this every day for weeks and each day he cums a little more, and you look that much bigger. It’s become a thing for the two of you afterward, to plug yourself up to keep the illusion, and it makes your mate mad with lust to watch you walk around and attempt to do chores, your large belly sloshing and jiggling whenever you move. It only makes him want to fuck you more, until your belly is so huge you can barely move. With no other choice, you take to lying in bed while your mate’s at work, rubbing at your tender and full breasts, which you assume to be from all the fucking you’ve done, and decide to log onto that website again.

This time though, you see the warning posted at the bottom - ‘Warning: Mixture highly potent. One round of sex following use will likely cause multiples. Use with caution’.

Well, it looks like you got your wish.

10\. Imagine you’ve been specially selected to be the breeder for a new modified group of super soldiers. Scientists inject you with chemicals so the births are quick and pleasurable instead of long and painful, so every month a large, muscular soldier fucks your brains out and fills you with cum in preparation for a new child


	25. Chapter 25

1\. Imagine you’ve been specially selected to be the breeder for a new modified group of super soldiers. Scientists inject you with chemicals so the births are quick and pleasurable instead of long and painful, so every month a large, muscular soldier fucks your brains out and fills you with cum in preparation for a new child 

2\. Imagine you're a pregnant omega and you get really bad gas from the pregnancy

3\. Imagine you’re pregnant with your fiancé’s twins. You grew up in a town of impregnable men only and were encouraged to get married young and pop out a bunch of kids like your own fathers did. As the last son of your parents, extra pressure was on you in your senior year to get pregnant with the quarterback’s babies and start settling in to a life at home like your twelve older brothers, who had all had many children of their own. As the head cheerleader, you were always destined to end up with the quarterback.

As the schoolyear ends, your husband-to-be encouraged you to stop cheering and stay home with the kids, something you didn’t object to because his eleven pound babies were making it hard for you to walk. In the morning before the graduation ceremony, you and him fuck over and over, partially as a graduation gift for him and partially to try and induce labor. And, sure enough, just as they called his name to receive his diploma on stage, there’s a sudden gush of liquid from your rear, and you can tell the babies are coming, and fast.

4\. Imagine you hate your bestfriends boyfriend and one day he gets fed up with you and impregnates you.

5\. Imagine you're pregnant with quadruplets after being raped by a werewolf. As the months pass by, you get bigger and bigger with his huge pups, the kicks so brutal they leave bruises over your tight, bulging belly

6\. Imagine you’ve crash landed on a island with your lesbian lover. 

You are with several people you know who can’t known you two are together. Your lover has a condition you are unaware of where she gradually turns into a man when she gets too stressed out. 

So she leaves you and says she’ll be back, but she never returns. What you don’t know is the guy you didn’t notice is really hot and you two have sex. You find out you’re pregnant and you realize it’s your lover. 

7\. Imagine if you got pregnant with an alien species, and while the offspring is growing inside, you grow a dick and must masturbate with it every couple of hours to relieve the pressure. 

8\. Imagine you're pregnant with your first baby, and your milk comes in months early. You're embarrassed by the fullness of your breasts and the way milk leaks from them non-stop, but the person who gave you your child thinks you're beautiful. They knead your breasts with gentle hands until you throw back your head and moan, and then they lower their mouth to your breasts and suckle until you have no more milk to give.

9\. Imagine you’re sitting in the office, your bladder suddenly expands, you felt a few kicks, realizing you have a bladder pregnancy. 

10\. You’ve decided to do a home birth, something you’ve always imagined. You’re alone because he didn’t stick about for you. You’ve been laboring for over a day now, but only in the last hour have you really gotten anywhere. The contractions were beyond strong and painful as you pushed with all your might to get the baby’s head out. It was a long process but you enjoyed every moment of it. You believed in positive thinking. Because of this positive thinking, you don’t get too scared when the contractions suddenly stop. The baby’s head is out but nothing else. It’s just hanging between your legs. You can’t move without fear of hurting the baby and it is just there.

Because you can’t move, you can’t get to your mobile or anything to help you. You scream for help, but there’s no one around. Any neighbors are at work or school. You’re alone.  
Reaching down, you touch your baby’s head. It’s round and perfect. There isn’t any pain, so you should be thinking clearly but you can’t. Panic had sent you into a frenzy. You can only side around on the floor gently and you just want the baby to survive.  
The first thing you do is grab a knife. You play it to your hole and slowly slice. You scream in pain. Blood pools out and around you. It makes everything slick. You cut a little more but you finally have enough room from the hole to pull the baby out. It cries loudly and fiercely. It is healthy. However, it’s a cost for your own life. Your blood continues to pool out as blackness swallows you up.


	26. Chapter 26

1\. Imagine being so hugely pregnant that your overextended womb is stretched thin, and cant properly contract, so it contracts unevenly. Some places contract when other places bulge out, dangerously close to rupturing. The overtaxed uterus quivers with fatigue in between contractions, the thin sheet of muscle stretched to its breaking point.

2\. Imagine that you awake on a stone cold metallic table, surrounded by several people in lab coats and surgical masks. With your arms restrained and your mouth gagged. You can only whimper in fear as you hear one of them call you “The perfect male specimen for this experiment.”. Little do you know while you were out cold not only were your clothes removed but they had already toyed with your body and are waiting for the results.

Slowly your stomach begins to swell along with your pecs that begin to form into large plump breasts. Letting out a muffled moan your cock twitches from arousal, though you still silently grow concerned once you can feel the squirming growing life in your stomach that continues to grow until you look full term with triplets. With your water breaking a moment later, you have no choice but to push…

3\. imagine a protrusion of slime penetrating you. it has to force its way in at first, but as it massages your walls, filling you, stretching your hole, you let it in eagerly. you beg it to go deeper. it pumps your womb so full of goo that your belly expands until it nearly touches the ground, sloshing while you buck your hips as the slime thrusts into you. you and the slime orgasm together, and it fills you so full that goop drips from all of your orifices. your pregnant belly is full of slime. 

4\. This is supposed to be her special time but her thunder was stolen, by you. You didn’t mean for it to happen like this, it just did. Things got a little better at first when both of you got used to the idea of having babies at the same time and you two even bonded over your pregnancies but as both of you get bigger and more uncomfortable tension started to build. Sex stopped being an option, at best you can get each other off with your hands and mouths. Leaving the house becomes difficult and with you two being on maternity leave you’re around each other all the time now. You get on each other’s nerves but put that aside when one of you needs to get off or get some affection. On the bright side, you two look cute waddling together as a couple

5\. Imagine you are part of an alien population thats civil, one day there is a huge natural disaster that whipes out more than half your population and now there is a repopulating movement. However your species comes as carriers that can be impregnated and donners that can be impregnated aswell as impregnate others except donners can only lay up to 3-6 eggs while you, a carrier can lay up 6-15 eggs. You are assigned 5 donners that are twice your size to lay their eggs. Eggs are size of coconuts.

6\. Imagine being in a fraternity where each year one pledge is tasked with having the frat’s baby/babies for that year, which all frats do at this school. This year, you’re picked. You’re terrified, but don’t want to let anyone down. Each member of the frat has a turn with you so nobody knows who the father is, and you like it more than you expected. Once you’re pregnant, the frat brothers take care of you during your pregnancy and are there to cheer you on when they watch you give birth.

7\. Imagine you checked into a cabin for a little private vacation away from the hustle bustle of you fast paced city life. Your first day is wonderful and simple as you settle in, and as you curl up to sleep for the night, you drift off to sleep faster than you have in months.

When you wake though, you feel… Heavy. All over. As you force yourself to sit up in your daze, you reach a problem. Your belly. Your eyes shoot down, and before you is a full term pregnant belly attached to your figure. You panic, but as you settle down, you think through this logically. This isnt likely to be resolved without birth.This will take a LOT of getting used to, but you need to adjust to it and accept it.

So you spend your vacation growing more and more used to your big round belly, little feet kicking at the skin. But after your first two weeks, you awoke again to a belly twice as big, a second set of little feet, and you begin to readjust.

On the last day of your vacation, you wake to a belly full of big kicking triplets, your nipples spurting milk and your hips widened. You struggle to sit up uselessly as your contractions begin coming in. The birth is inevitable. And so you start to push, working to birth your progeny.

8\. Your lover was pinned under you once again, just like you liked it. But today you had no plans to pull out as you pounded in and out, fast but gentle, enjoying every little noise that left your partner’s soft lips, feeling their perfect skin all over yours, tacky with the sweat of intercourse as you felt your climax build, first in your testicles, before it finally exploded in a torrent of hot semen, flowing deep into your partner and you gently rested your hands on their abdomen, feeling the doughy skin get tighter and tighter as it swelled out with your seed. Your lover panics a little but you just cover their mouth gently and whisper in their ear, soothing their worries. They’re swelling with your children, with your seed, and everything is alright, you tell them until they slowly relax. After about 10 more minutes your orgasm finally fades, leaving you breathless and your lover swollen beyond belief.

9\. Imagine you’re a scientist studying bees when you manage to shrink yourself in the hopes of studying them better - except instead of remaining an outsider the bees let you into their colony and eventually make you queen, which might have been impressive if it also didn’t mean you now were now confined to the main room, constantly being impregnated and forcing out eggs, or toddler sized larva if they’ve already begun to hatch inside you due to how massive your belly has immobilized you.

10\. imagine your roommate suddenly lets out a cry of pain and you rush over to him to find out what's wrong, and you notice immediately that he's growing right out of his clothes and there's hair everywhere and he becomes a huge werewolf that looms over you and grabs you and with his teeth in your face you whimper "please don't kill me man!" and he squeezes you close and rubs your back and his voice rumbles "Kill you? Why would I do that? How am I supposed to make puppies with you, if you're dead?"


	27. Chapter 27

1\. Imagine you've been impregnated by a creature in the night. You wake up, know it's happened, but not what kind of creature it was. Within a month your growing belly is too big to hide. Then a mysterious package arrives with a bottle with just two pills and a note saying just: "it's your choice". You don't know what to do. You don't even know what you're carrying, if it's evil or innocent. You just know you need to decide very soon, because time is running out. What do you do?

2\. imagine a symbiotic creature that needs to nest in a human womb every few days to survive. in return for this service it provides pleasure to the host, reaching out into their vagina or even outside and touching their clit. they can be bought as pets

3\. Imagine being impregnated with a creatures young similar to that of a sea monkey- maybe they are small unnoticed eggs in the creature's cum released during sex, but once they take in the womb of the carrier they quickly swell to huge sizes before needing to be birthed - still in egg form or maybe already hatched, if the carrier is over due.

4\. Imagine you are giving birth in your house. You are alone and due to a storm you're forced to have the baby on the small pool in the backyard. Your husband gets home and finds you holding the baby.

5\. Imagine a woman is looking for her sister who disappeared mysteriously in the mountains. What she finds is a cave where hundreds of woman are locked to the walls being impregnated by 3 different types of aliens. Some have accepted it, some are scared but can't escape, and others are still fighting. The woman continues into the cave looking for her sister and hiding from the strange beings. She finds rooms dedicated to birthing and feeding. She finds her sister with the biggest aliens trapped.

6\. You were born with no sense of pain. You have sex & your breeder fills you with seed but you can’t feel a thing. Months pass & your belly rounds but you feel no symptoms. Your stomach keeps swelling & at your 9th month the only thing you are able to feel is water dribbling between your legs. No one comes in, and you feel no pain but you feel the need to push. It’s not until you hear a cry, see your breeder clean the baby & then fill you up again that you don’t mind breeding pain-free. -Z.Z Fruit 

7\. Imagine you’re pregnant with a minotaur calf, bestowed by the gods. You are praised and worshipped as the bringer of life, the creature stirring constantly within you. Your stomach swells, heavy and full with your monstrous child and in but a few months your bulging belly is the size of a human carried to nine. You begin to fear as your overtaxed womb is forced further, you find yourself out of breath overburdened, fit to burst you feel, only then you learn you’ve been blessed with twins, with some time ahead yet.

8\. Imagine you’re a pregnant woman who wants to be famous, so you decided to intentionally give birth in public. You go into labor and stopped near your hospital. You waited until your contractions came closer then you walk to the hospital. You broke your water midway and began pushing while walking to your hospital. You grunt and push, your baby crowned in your panties. The people around you helped and recorded your bulging panties. You gave birth on the street before carried to the hospital.

9\. Imagine you’re kidnapped by cannibals who’ve decided that they’ll use some people for meat and some for milk and you’re going to be providing milk, so they take you to a barn and when you get there, you see all sorts of people with low hanging, round, bulging bellies moaning as the suction devices attached to their chests pump out creamy white liquid. You stare in nervousness and arousal knowing that it will just be a matter of time until you’re ready to be milked.

10\. You lay back on your modified throne, half sofa, half bed, the plush mattress cradling your enormous belly, burgeoning with his many heirs.You sweep your hands over the silk draped expanse, hands falling short of the apex of the taut fluid swell. The children within flutter with movement as your womb tenses around them protectively. Your husband’s cunning and the strength of his armies won the throne, your fertility will ensure it stays for generations to come.


	28. Chapter 28

1\. You’re a neko omega who got their first heat. You’re taken to be bred by an alpha but had no idea there would be 7 alphas, nor that each one would make you swell up with a whole litter. Your mouth hangs open in bliss, your tummy touching the ground.

2\. You’re genetically modified for breeding with tentacle aliens: they need humans to carry their live young. The first tentacle dumps a pleasure drug into your tummy. Three slide into your cervix and cum, your scream not of pain as your skin stretches. 

3\. Imagine you’re one of a nobleman’s seven daughters. Your father has to go off to serve the king in war and leaves you in the care of his most trusted lieutenant. One by one, the lieutenant seduces each of you. When your father returns, he finds one daughter nursing a bastard child, another in labor, two that look ready to pop, another two heavy with child. He thinks you alone were virtuous, until you flatten your dress down to show your father the shame of your swelling belly. 

4\. You’re an omega and you’re in heat. You can feel you’re thick juices dripping down your leg and your scent is easily noticed by an alpha. He fucks you hard, nonstop for hours until your belly bulges with his cum. The alpha knots you, sealing it all inside. Then he whispers into your ear and tells you how he’s going to use you to breed his children. He fucks you through your pregnancy and once the first litter is out he bends you over and breeds you all over again. You gladly bend over for it.

5\. The bottle says “drink me,” so you do. Warmth sinks into your bones, and you fall to the floor. You’re flopped on your back and feel like you can’t move, but this way you can see how your flat abdomen starts to expand hugely, making your pants split.

6\. Imagine you’re a freshman frat brother. A senior brothers claims you as his for sex. Soon ppl joke you’re gaining the freshman 15. Night before finals, he wants to blow off steam by fucking you with some of his buddies. As they fuck you, feel horrible pain in your belly. Soon you beg them to stop. It hurts so bad. You push on instinct until the baby gushes out of you. You pick it up, whimpering in fear and humiliation of not only having a baby but them watching you give birth to it.

7\. You get a new tattoo unaware that it is a ritualistic marking inviting creatures from another world access to use you. At first you start to experience the best wet dreams ever, but by the third night you wake from your dream because it felt too real and look down to see your midsection swelling and an unseeable creature thrusting into you. When you think the creature is done, you’re already large enough to carry twins. Before you can relax, you feel another presence enter you to begin again.

8\. Imagine you’re a famous movie star who marries a famous musician for publicity. Your marriage is amiable, and lasts longer than most celebrity marriages, but the publicity wears off quickly. You need more. Naturally, the next step is to get you pregnant. That’s easy enough, but you want more, so you take fertility pills and are having triplets. After a while, the media forgets you again. That’s when you attend an awards show while in labor and give birth during your acceptance speech…

9\. Imagine you’re a young woman in a college that has separate dorms for men and women. You happen to sneak over to your boyfriend’s dorm and see that he’s in the middle of a party. After a bit of drinking, they all take turns filling you up. By the time this is over, your chubby belly is now having a more round-ish look to it. It only grows from there. Something in your drink made this go by a lot faster and before long, you feel your triplets begin to kick. 

You moan quietly as the boys all take turn caressing your growing belly with curiosity, which seems to make your growing children even more excited within you. They’re amazed at how not only is your big enough stomach growing full with life, but also that your D-Cup tits have grown to at least an E, and are leaking milk. They all take part in pleasing you now. Two of them help feed you , two of them drink the milk from your full tits.

Your boyfriend is busy pleasing you elsewhere. Another fetus forms in you, growing quickly to catch up with it’s siblings. Despite a mouth full of food, you moan, going to touch the once soft skin of your belly, to find it even bigger, and the skin taunt. You really like this, having these boys around, taking care of you. You also really like the feeling of being so big. Just as you’re enjoying the boys begin to focus more on rubbing your huge belly, your water breaks.

10\. Imagine you’re a dragon, and you’re hiding your heat cycle form your mate. As you sit in the bathroom pleasuring yourself, your mate walks by and catches your scent and jumps in, practicality smashing the door down. He shoves his huge scaled member into your entrance, causing the unfertilized eggs within you to shift, and you shudder in pleasure. As he cums deep in your womb, your stomach expands and your muscles lock in his seed. He falls asleep cradling you and stroking your bloated stomach.


	29. Chapter 29

1\. You live in a seemingly conservative town with a smutty secret- everyone is fucking everyone and everyone knows it. You’re no exception, but you’re always careful to use protection and be safe. One day, despite all the odds, every single method of birth control fails without you noticing. It’s not until months later when your pants won’t zip up all the way that you realize you’ve made a huge mistake, and soon, everyone will know about it. Guess the secret’s out…

2\. Imagine being a femboy neko walking through a field where he suddenly encounters a pink slime. She slithers up to you and she rips your clothes away, and uses her slimy tentacles to wrap around your legs and arms as two slide into your ass and she fucks you with her slimy tentacles, until she couldn’t hold back and let loose several slimy eggs into your belly, keeping you there as she fed you her slime for the whole mating season as they grew inside of you until you birthed her baby slimes…

3\. imagine you’re the latest consort of an immortal, and are heavily pregnant with yet another of his children. as long as you stay with him, you get to ward off old age, but the price is you continuously bearing his children. you do so with pleasure 

4\. Imagine you’re a Neko who’s pregnant with their Inu mate’s pups. Like your Inu mate, the pups grows faster and larger than an average neko kittens so your massive belly is very stretched out and becomes very tight especially when they began kicking and moving. It hurts a lot but your mate is always there for you and does everything for you so it’s a little bearable

5\. Imagine you’re having a stay at home birth and it’s just you and your bi polar husband. While you start giving birth he starts getting very aggressive and blanks out (he’s in an unconscious state so he doesn’t know what he’s doing) while she’s screaming giving birth he ties her up and starts having sex with her and ties her legs shut ect also puts his hand up there and shoves foreign objects all while she’s screaming in so much pain

6\. Imagine you’re heavily pregnant. Your lovers cock slides against your skin, precum in trails where it touches. He has been animalistic in his desire for sex, for you, since you became pregnant. He tugs your hair. You submit.

7\. You took the little pink pill what harm could it do. It was known to enhance dreams and make them real. You woke up after a very Vivid dream of your celebrity crush screwing your brains out. 9 months later your heavy and over due. Labor is painful and long. Days go by and you haven’t given birth yet. how long till you see the child that you and your crush made in your dreams?

8\. She had used her shower head often. This time a water sprite had found its way into her shower. Finding the woman irresistible as she pleasured herself the sprite decided to pleasure her himself. Gasping in pleasure the woman felt something enter her but thought nothing of it. As the next few months her belly swelling and baffling doctors with her curious condition. How could a woman not having sex be pregnant. After giving birth to the blue babes the sprite found her again to keep her pregnant.

9\. She thought she was just imagining it like she always did. As she masterbated wishing her belly would swell. She closed her eyes and wished she wouldn’t be alone as she did so an orgasm overcame her the strongest she had ever had. Her body shook hard and her belly swelled out. Panting as she finished and lay the toy down She looked at her stomach baffled as Suddenly it moved and wiggled with life. She did not know how far along this wish made her until labor started quickly and painfully.

10\. Imagine you’re having a stay at home birth and it’s just you and your bipolar husband. While you start giving birth he is exactly the same as a partner who doesn’t have bipolar and your birth is pleasant and loving.


	30. Chapter 30

1\. Imagine your a contestant on a future dystopia reality show. The contest is for twelve contestants to get knocked up with rapidly growing quads and complete a series of challenges or obstacles. When you win, you go to the next round. When you lose you don’t get to stay pregnant. If you win the grand prize over all, you get to keep your babies and millions on TV will watch you give birth, unassisted and with no pain drugs, to each of those four now huge babies.

2\. Imagine you’re an undercover cop pregnant by the crime boss you were sent to get close to. Your superiors use it to trap him. They fake arrest you on your due date, knowing the boss will do anything to free you. He get one day to decide on the deal they offer. You go into labor that night, but drive to his house not the hospital. As you tell him everything, your water breaks. The baby is coming NOW. As you birth his child right there in his living room, at his feet, you beg his forgiveness.

3\. You’re part of a breeding program to increase the population. You’ve got ten babies in you, all in different stages of development. All day long you’re kept docile and content with all the food and sex you could ask for. When you give birth to one baby, you only need a few hours to recover before you’re fucked over and over and over, impregnating you with yet another new child.

4\. Imagine you are at work, and you have to go to the bathroom. You sit down on the toilet to poop. You do your business and flush, clean up, and are about to get up off the toilet when long slippery tentacles whip out from the bowl and wrap around your arms and legs, then your waist and chest and neck, holding you down as larger tentacles violate your nethers and leave a baby tentacle beast inside you. You have to finish your shift and try to hide your slight bloat from your coworkers…

5\. You and your college bros are havin’ a liquor-infused guy’s night out and memeing it up, hoping to #MAGA. someone gets the bright idea to sneak into the zoo and get some pictures with the gorillas in memoriam, but you’re drunk af and you fall in like a kid with distracted parents. before you know what’s happening it’s #dicksoutforyou as a dominant silverback proceeds to cuck you full of baby… but it feels good man. Mpreg: bro-tested, pepe-approved.

6\. Your a pregnant man pregnant with massive twins. Your fucking your wife as hard as you can in your gravid state. Your huge belly slides across her back and you can both feel the babies kicking up a storm. You feel your water break as you reach climax

7\. Imagine your massively pregnant with triplets and getting ready for a date. Desperate for companionship you answer a craiglist ad seeking a pregnant woman. You admire the way your little red dress is stretched to the limit by your massive belly.

8\. Your pulled into an alley and raped by a group of 6 men. 38 weeks later your waddling past that same alley one hand pushed into you back while the other rests on top of your massive pregnant belly. You can feel the 6 babies roll around making you sob

9\. Imagine your drunk with your friend from another country and that night you guys fall into deep lustful sex till he has you begging for his cum he obeys and blows he load deep in side you feel every bit of him a few months past and you find out your pregnant he is ecstatic he can help but try to move you up there to be with him 

10\. spelunking through a cave, you become separated from your group, get lost. your flashlight dims and burns out as you try to find your way back. that’s when the monster strikes. many huge hairy limbs lift you up and encircle you, two fangs prick your neck and paralyze you. your clothes are tugged away from your private parts and something hose-like and slippery invades you. one by one hard-shelled eggs roll up inside you. you can hear them clacking against each other like billiard balls.


	31. Chapter 31

1\. you and your best bro hit the gym hard. you get in good lean shape, while he bulks up like a wrestler getting so big and masculine it’s almost like radiation. in fact, the two of you watch as a nearby group of girls with hearts-for-eyes suddenly start to balloon up, rapidly becoming gravid with babies. nervously you both walk away, but everywhere you go, his manliness permeates the air and causes sudden bursts of pregnant in any ladies close enough. and then you start to feel woozy and bloaty…

2\. mermaids exist but they’re almost extinct, so any ones still alive are extremely rare, secretive, and breed-hungry. So when a girl comes up from the depths to drag you down to her grotto, you’re already horny af, and yall fuck like rabbits. Her screams echo against the rocks. Then she grins down at you. “Time to breed.” You shiver. “Didn’t we just do that?” Something long and hard pokes your ass. “We’re halfway there,” she giggles. And then she stuffs you full of eggs like a seahorse.

3\. Imagine you run a day care and have a special gift, when a pregnant woman kisses you she gives you her baby, allowing her to get on with her day leaving you with multiple babies growing in you, chasing toddlers until its time for pick up 

4\. you awaken and see spider webs everywhere. you can’t move except for your head and some thrashing. your limbs are stretched out to your sides and you are suspended in a cavern. behind you, you hear a rhythmic thumping getting closer. long limbs begin to surround you. There’s also a pair of dark, humanoid arms that grip you. Something rigid and slick pokes you before sliding inside quite easily and as you yelp and struggle and whimper you hear a voice in your ear: “Let’s put a bun in that oven.”

5\. when the girl you were dating revealed she had a cock bigger than yours, at first you were like “SICK bro” but then she smiled at you and you looked down at her tits and shrugged to yourself. And then she got you on your back and shoved it in and it hurt at first but something happened, she touched something inside and you squealed like your voice had never deepened. You haven’t seen her in a few days, sadly. You’re snacking and drinking, bored without her. Your waistband feels kind of snug.

6\. Imagine you're an explorer hiking through a magic orchard. You come across a tree with shimmering golden apples. You vaguely remember hearing something about a golden tree having special seeds so you curiously pick an apple and eat it. As you continue walking, you feel bloated and look down at your belly; you've swallowed a seed which is now growing inside of you. You're freaking out as a dryad appears and explains to you that this is how all of the trees in the orchard are grown.

7\. Imagine you have been sold to a rich merchant to pay a debt. It is not long before your belly swells with child. You are bound with solid gold chains and used to decorate the perfumed halls of his grand home, naked body dripping with precious stones, breasts oiled and gleaming in the light. A dozen girls are displayed, idols of fecundity inviting fortune upon the household. As you grow heavy, you beg visitors to relieve your leaking tits, but you are only to be admired, never touched.

8\. Imagine you're a man who hates children. While on a walk you pass a playground where a kid bumps into you. You berate him loudly, letting him know exactly about your distaste. A witch observes the whole event and decides to punish you by magically making you pregnant with a child of your own. Once you realize, you try to abort it but the witch has made that impossible. Pregnancy progressing, you desperately search for a way to reverse the curse before you're forced to face your worst nightmare.

9\. Imagine being a young young priest performing an exorcism on a young girl impregnated by a demon. The demon laughs and transfers the pregnancy to you instead. Your pregnancy is progressing much faster than a normal one, and you've got a terrible dilemma on your hands. Knowingly birth evil into the world or commit a grave sin and get rid of the spawn inside you before it can be born.

10\. Imagine you're pregnant by a criminal who seduces people and steals their money. The cops catch him, but by the time it goes to trial and you're called to testify, you're overdue. You go into labor that morning, but refuse to jeopardize the trial. As the defense grills you, your water breaks and you feel yourself about to crown. You can only desperately take down your pants and start pushing while he sits at the defense table with a victorious smirk, watching you have his baby.


	32. Chapter 32

1\. Imagine you're pregnant, but the baby grows to a truly impressive size inside of you. Just as strong as it is oversized, it moves almost constantly, distending your already stressed womb, causing your belly to ripple painfully. Left crying and whimpering in agony, you aren't sure if labor will be a release from this constant pain, or even more frightening for how far you'll have to stretch to force your massive child out.

2\. Imagine you're a pregnant merman caught by sailors who abuse and rape you. Until they're overtaken by pirates. As you go into labor, you're terrified pirates'll be worse and you're too weak to birth on your own now. The pirates help and comfort you. Then they set you free. When you once more need the seed of men to breed, you seek out their ship. They bring you on board that night. They sing and taste like rum and enthusiastically give you great pleasure while they fill you to the brim.

3\. imagine you are awakened by something warm and hairy pressing you into your bed, growling softly, already penetrating and grinding your nether regions. "pups," says a deep gravelly voice. Powerful bulging arms squeeze you tight and the werewolf hilts itself inside. Your belly begins to swell with seed. Tenderly the werewolf rubs your gut and spoons you. Soon you hear snoring right behind your head. As the arms hugging you become smaller and smoother, your stomach grows and forces them apart.

4\. imagine you're an amateur animal documentary guy/gal, a Steve Irwin knock-off, making local wildlife videos and posting them on YouTube. You discover a knot of 10-20 snakes in the forest one day-- small things, each about three feet long and maybe as thick as a finger. They're fucking each other's brains out. And then one bites you and you black out, dropping your phone. When you come to, the snakes are gone, and you feel sort of...full, almost gassy, roiling...time to go watch the footage...

5\. Imagine you’re in a museum where…everything comes to life at night! (yeah, yeah, bite me) You get lost and the staff closes the place so you’re stuck overnight! and a big, brawny, hairy caveman finds you and carries you back to his exhibit to be his mate. he breeds you very pregnant and you swell quickly in order to birth… but then the sun rises. and you’re full term with a big but inanimate neanderthal baby inside you. the guards find you trying to sneak out and you attempt to explain. 

So you, rotund and full of wax caveman baby, are cast out by the museum staff and have to waddle to a bus stop to go home– if you’re female someone might give up their seat, but who would do that for a man “with just a beer belly”? And you know that you’ve got to sneak back inside that museum and stay there, hiding from the security guards and cameras with your huge pregnant gut, so you can birth once the sun goes down. And then of course… not get impregnated again… 

after birthing, you realize that it’s not just the caveman who’s horny. all the exhibits have to spend hours standing still and not getting off, and some are even locked in their exhibits behind bars or glass, and you realize the security guards never patrol alone–they just watch the cameras so they don’t get fucked. but you’re alone and can clearly be bred, and there are lots of lusty eyes upon you as you try to leave…

6\. imagine you're one of those MGTOW guys who's been hurt too many times by women and has watched so many of his friends marriages fail, that you're swearing off relationships... but you still want at least one child, to continue on your family name. So you talk to a specialist, and you volunteer for an experimental procedure, a donor egg is implanted and you get a sample of your own cum... and you impregnate yourself. And the media erupts. Everyone knows who you are and the world watches you grow.

7\. Imagine you're the consort to a powerful ruler, his most beloved. However his power has attracted many enemies. You're heavily pregnant with royal twins and nearing your due date, when suddenly you are poisoned by an assassin! You lay in bed, flitting in and out of consciousness, while the babies in your womb weakly kick and squirm. The king never leaves your side and the whole kingdom holds its breath as they see if you, and the heirs, will survive...

8\. "Look, there's one!" the alien conservationists say happily, pointing at you. Frightened, you attempt to flee, but they capture you. "Yep, pure-blood human, we caught one! Looks healthy, too." You cower and struggle. "Excellent work," one says. A finger tickles your tummy. "We'll have you fed and bred soon enough." "Wait, is this a male or female?" another says. The first one shrugs. "They're almost extinct and we've got like three other specimens. It doesn't matter, we'll impregnate them all."

9\. A huge worm bursts from the ground and catches you off guard. You fall back; the breath is knocked out of you. The worm's heavy body pins you down and what you THINK is its head shoves past your lips. Something jiggly is forced down your throat; you can do nothing but swallow the indeterminate flow pumped into you and try to breathe. When you come to, the worm is gone and your jeans have popped open around a stuffed, squirmy belly. You hiccough and a little earthworm falls into your palm.

10\. Rugged adventurous soul that you are, being shrunk down to the size of a spider was NO PROBLEM for you! You're never afraid! Not even when an actual spider tied you down for a very weird mating session involving something soft and squishy being slipped inside you! Eventually the naughty spider let you go and some time later you found a way to grow back to normal, seemingly no worse for the wear. As you trek onward towards your next quest, you feel sort of tingly and tickly inside. How exciting!


End file.
